Mind Melding
by Ingram Solomon
Summary: *AU* Set during Nyota's 3rd year at the academy: Nyota has 1. Pissed off an evil instructor 2. Been accused of a sex scandal 3. Gotten caught up in an intergalactic crisis AND 4. No doubts Commander Spock is attracted to her too. The story continues.
1. Chapter 1

"With all do respect sir, I couldn't disagree more." Uhura retorted not bothering to look up from her padd.

Professor Spock, who was facing the teleboard turned around slowly and eyed the young cadet who clearly found it more than appropriate to speak out of turn.

The classroom was deathly quite as the students gazes darted between their stoic professor, and to the back of the room at the girl sitting by herself.

"I generally request all questions and comments be withheld until the end of class," Spock declared, his voice monotone yet commanding, "However," he glanced about the room as quiet whispers erupted, "Since it seems I have lost the attention of the classroom, and would waste time continuing on with a less than captive audience, we shall address your opinions now." His eyes rested squarely on the young cadet. "By all means, enlighten us."

Uhura finished writing on her padd. Set her stylo down, brushed her long dark ponytail from her shoulder and returned Spocks even gaze.

"Correct me if I am wrong Sir, but did you not just state that in Vulcan society as conflict escalates, typical communication responses become increasingly more strategic and cognitive?"

"Verbatum, yes, that is what I said." Spock replied, unused to hearing his words repeated perfectly back to him, especially by a student. His eye brows crumpled in as he concentrated, attempting to foresee the logical conclusion of this obnoxious student's point, and prepare his counter argument.

"Well Sir. This couldn't possibly be true. By labeling this response as typical, your are blanketing an entire species."

"Ms….?" Spock began,

"Uhura." She replied. _Of course _he thought to himself. He had heard her name on the lips of the other professors in this department many a time.

"Ms Uhura, I had every intention of blanketing the Vulcan species. This course is called, Vulcan Culture and Societal applied theory."

"Yes. Applied theory." She cut him off, " You are failing to apply it to us." Uhura asserted, and then added, "With all due respect sir."

More whispers from the students filled the room. It wasn't everyday a cadet accused their professor of failing to teach them.

"I'm afraid I'm not following your logic Ms. Uhura." Spock replied in a bored manor, yet a slight flicker in his eyes betrayed him. Inwardly, he was more than intrigued. Any other professor would have found her last comment highly inappropriate and would of thrown her from the class in indignant anger. However Spock was not as easily incensed. In fact, this was the first time a student had ever shown any type of real interest in his lessons. Albeit, their interest was in pointing out perceived flaws in what he thought to flawless curriculum, but he would take this any day over the deer-in-the-headlights look he usually got.

"Sir," Uhura began, "In a class with applied theory in the title, we have come to expect the course material to be taught in such a manor that bridges the gap between useless cognitive knowledge of a given topic or species, and reshapes it in a way that is applicable in real life settings."

"I am more than aware of the meaning of applied theory Ms. Uhura. You're point?" Spock stood tall with his arms behind his back, his gaze never wavering.

"Well. This is Starfleet. An inter-galactic humanitarian organization, that comes into contact with well over 2,000 different spacelife-species. My point is that you are telling us how Vulcan's react to Vulcan's in a conflict escalating situation. Given the consistent nature of Vulcan cognitive processes leaning always to the side of strategy and logic, it is appropriate to predict reliable responses. But tell me sir, when is the last time you spoke with a Vulcan?" Spock's eyes narrowed, and the lecture hall became soundless once again.

"I hardly see how that pertains." Spock retorted, refusing to disclose what he felt to be personal information.

"It pertains, I assure you." Uhura continued. Spock noted how her words were coming out a bit rushed now. It was common for humans to talk faster as their point was about to be revealed. "For the sake of argument, lets assume that it has been at least three weeks." Spock nodded in approval to her imaginary estimation of his Vulcan social life.

"Well, since that time, you have only come into contact with I assume mainly humans, a various other spacelife-species studying or teaching at this campus. You are neglecting to inform us of a very volatile variable." The corner of spocks mouth twitched up in a barely noticeable smile. _Ah_, he thought to himself, as he understood her conclusion. "While it is a bit useful to know how Vulcan's react to Vulcan's in conflict escalating situations, is it not that much more useful and applicable to us, to understand how Vulcan's react to other species in similar situations."

"Vulcan's react exactly the way I previously stated regardless of the species they are dealing with. It is the logical thing to do." Spock replied cooly. He raised his eyebrows as he watched the young female student clearly roll her eyes at him. A human gesture he knew to mean a combination of irritation and dissatisfaction.

"Come on Sir?! Do you really expect us to buy that." Uhura retorted.

"As I am not selling anything, of course your are not expected to proverbially _buy it_." Spock replied as the corner of the young cadet's mouth turned up into a smile. "But I remain unmoved in my assertion."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but would you still remain unmoved in your assertion if a huge Klingon warrior, a race known for its explosive, and impulsive manner was screaming at you in a quickly escalating conflict situation." Several students smiled at the thought of it.

"I would react solely cognitively and strategically. Emotional responses do not come into the equation simply because they might for the other arguing party. It is true that it may be _easier _for me to react this way to other Vulcans because I do assume that they will respond likewise to me. However a Vulcan's tactics for conflict response do not change for other species, they merely adapt to take into account the aggressors conflict patterns and norms."

"Yes but…" Uhura's eye's looked up as she searched for the right words, "as conflicts intensify, conversations become increasingly impulsive, emotional, and improvisational for mine, and most species. Thus, to the extent that conflicts are deep-seated and volatile, it is less useful to regard communication as an act designed to resolve conflict issues, and more appropriate to view communication as an expressive and relational event with ambiguous goals and consequences. If this is true, where is the logic to be found in that?"

Spock was stunned. _Who is this girl_? He thought as a mixture a pure annoyance, and fascination washed over him. Just then the bell chimed signaling the end of class. Suddenly the quite room, was filled with the sound of scrapping chairs, talking, and zippers as the students gathered their things and exited. Some took their time putting their things away, eager to see if the outspoken cadet would be punished.

"Ms. Uhura, a word in my office please." Spock requested. Uhura just nodded as she continued to gather her things. She was certain she heard some student say to another,

"Ohhhhhh, somebody's in trouble." While a few others snickered behind him. An attractive looking male walking up the aisle, winked at her,

"That's what you get for making the teacher look stupid." He whispered as he passed by. She remembered his face from a few of her other linguistic courses. He had seen her challenge all of those professors too.

She pulled her bag over her head and held on to the strap that cut diagonally across her chest as she made her way down the aisle. Spock stood by the door leading to a back hallway as she approached she was about to spout off her apologies, but before she could he had turned and exited the door, apparently not wanting to discuss anything in front of the curious stragglers.

She followed him down the lonely hallway. She knew it well. She mentally noted the office doors of the other professors who had required a "private" chat with her before to discuss her, "blatant disrespect for her instructors". Five.

"Ms. Uhura," Spock replied as he held the door to his office open for her. She entered and stood facing his tidy desk. As she heard him close the door behind them, she launched into her usual apology,

"I'm sorry Professor Spock, I didn't mean to embarrass you…" She heard a distinct snort escape the half-Vulcan. She did a double take as he passed to see the sly smile resting on his lips.

"Why do you presume that you embarrassed me, Ms. Uhura?" Spock asked, clearly amused at the thought.

"Well," she paused, "Because every other professor begins these little sessions with, "How dare you embarrass me in front of my students…yada yada" She replied doing her best, pampas-windbag impression. Spock raised his eyebrows in what she assumed was borderline surprise.

"So this happens often?"

"I'm a bit out spoken at times." She replied innocently.

"Well, Ms. Uhura, you are also mistaken. My resolve remains unhindered. I am not prone to feeling embarrassment as easily as my human co-workers."

"So what does embarrass you?" Uhura challenged, a flicker of mischief alight behind her eyes. Spock stared at her sternly. Uhura, who was generally excellent at reading people's body language, could see plainly that her question was not received well. "Nevermind." She replied, adverting her gaze from his. Spock was surprised to see a slight hint of pink flush her ebony cheeks. He smiled inwardly at the irony. He continued on as though he hadn't noticed.

"Ms. Uhura, I'm not upset that you have an opinion. I'm not upset that you asked questions. In fact it is…." Spock looked about his immaculate office before he went on, "… rewarding to see that a student has taken such a proactive interest in the curriculum. I often wonder if students just accept what their professors say as fact, without ever bothering to objectively look at what they are being taught. It is both fascinating and satisfying to come across a student who not only does so, but strives for continued clarification on the subject matter." He motioned for her to sit down in the chair opposite his desk as he noticed her fidgeting back and forth. She was still avoiding his gaze, and he wondered to himself where the self-assured girl from the classroom had gone. He understood just as soon as he wondered it. She obviously didn't take compliments well. In his experience, most humans didn't.

"All that I ask, is that you save your questions, concerns, comments, and opinions to be discussed with me privately during my office hours. I have quite a bit of material to cover this semester, and clearly you already have a general grasp on said material. I need to spend class time teaching the students who don't."

"Understood." Uhura said plainly, looking him in the eye. Spock could sense a mixture of relief and sincerity behind her soft brown eyes. She had certainly not anticipated the cold, emotionless, half-vulcan, to react so kindly.

"Now I would very much like to continue the discussion started in class, but unfortunately I have a faculty meeting I must attend to. Are you available at this time tomorrow to continue it?" He asked, glancing at his data-planner screen. Uhura was taken aback. Never had she received an offer like this from a professor before.

"Uh…yeah… that would be fine." She stammered.

"Very well. Until then Ms. Uhura." He waved his hand in dismissal as he gathered some files from the desk drawer.

"Kay, um… enjoy your meeting." She said as she stood to leave.

"I won't." Spock replied matter-o-factly. "But I understand the sentiment implied. Thank you." Uhura just nodded, as she left his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock watched the door close behind the young cadet. He grabbed his files and headed out the door, and down the hallway to the meeting room. A few professors had already gathered and were sitting around the large oval table. The wall length window faced the glistening bay. Spock sat in a chair across from it. The fantastic view was the only thing that got him through these monotonous episodes their department head passed off as meetings.

Dr. Robinson, a large pear shaped man sat across from him eating a jelly doughnut. He had been on tenure at the academy for thirty-five years, twenty years too long in Spock's opinion. His nasally voice paired with his incessant need to over explain the simplest idea, made Spock want to rip his pointy half-vulcan ears off.

He could not explain why this man, more than any others bothered him so much. It was rare for someone to get under his skin like that, but never the less, this particular colleague excelled at it. Perhaps it was his delicate ego he required professors with lower rank to pad, and puff up. Spock refused to engage in that sort of nonsense. Spock hated talking to the man, and tried to avoid it wherever possible. It was a difficult task considering that when spotted by Professor Robinson, he was always summoned over to hear some boring and usually false anecdote about Vulcan lore he had researched. Maybe that was it. Spock detested it when Professor Robinson assumed that he knew more about Vulcan culture from his research, and even worse, assumed that Spock should be delighted and enthralled at being regaled with his findings. Naturally this old pretentious blowhard, who had never studied under a Vulcan, let alone been to the planet, would know more about Vulcan society, than the son of its Ambassador. Just thinking about it was getting Spock slightly worked up. He noticed the physiological effects. His heart rate had increased slightly, and his brow had crumpled in aversion. He breathed in deeply, knowing that additional meditation would be needed by the end of the day.

A few more professors entered, and Dr. Robinson licked the tips of his fingers as he finished the last of his doughnut. Spock watched in disgust as he mentally calculated the ratio exchange of germs. Dr. Robinson, caught his gaze,

"Ahh. Professor Spock," Spock cringed inwardly, "I just found out the most delicious bit of information pertaining to Vulcan culture." Spock braced himself. "I was reading through the teachings of Sarak…"

"Its pronounced, Surak." Spock interjected coolly.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Professor Robinson asked doubtfully. Spock clenched his right fist. It was an involuntary reaction he was not used to.

"Quite."

"Spock!" He turned to see who had called. Standing in the doorway a burly man, reminiscent of a stereotypical sea captain strode through the door. Spock recognized him at once as, Admiral Paink. Why he ever took a job as a linguistics professor, instead of embracing retirement from the force, Spock was unsure. A large scar stretched across his left cheek coming to a stop just beneath his large hook nose. Spock had never been addressed before by the Admiral, and turned giving him his full attention glad to turn his back to Robinson. "Was that Cadet Uhura I saw leaving your office?" he grumbled.

"It was." Spock replied.

"Did she give you hell today? She's a spit fire that one. Too smart for her own good." He ended with a throaty cough.

"She did not give me…_hell_. Quite the opposite. It was revitalizing to see a student take such and active interest in the material." Spock replied.

"Is that what you call it," Robinson replied disapprovingly. Spock threw him an icy glare. Again, an impulsive reaction. "I think she is nothing more than an attention greedy, show off." Spock was reminded of the human phrase, _a pot calling a kettle black_.

"I did not perceive her intentions as such. She may be a bit outspoken, but her request for clarification was more than valid." Spock defended.

"I quite agree," A female professor at the end of the table chimed in. She was older, and her glasses sat squarely on the tip of her nose. Spock tried to remember her name. "I have had the opportunity to speak at length with the young cadet. She's very intelligent and passionate about her studies. It is refreshing. I think she shows much promise."

"You're a true feminist Nancy, naturally you'd be all for a woman asserting her dominance over her superiors who happen to be men." Robinson's tone took on that human quality of passing off an insult as humor. Spock watched as the woman's eye brows raised in surprise and furry. Spock felt it necessary to interject.

"I found her criticisms to be quite within the bounds of proper decorum. And for what it is worth, I do not think her motives where driven by her ego. I'm quite certain her motives for speaking in class are governed solely by her passionate curiosity and convictions. Assertion of some sort of perceived dominance is less a concern for the cadet, than I think it may be for an affronted professor." Spock shot at Robinson.

"Human motive analysis from a Vulcan, how quaint." Robinson smiled patronizingly. "Please professor Spock, do continue to amuse us with your ill- examined observations of humanistic customs, _you_, more than the rest of us humans, are clearly an expert."

That was it. Right there. Spock's resolution dissolved. It evaporated as if a mist. His heart rate increased instantly, a light sweat broke out at his palms, and a tightness across his chest spread like liquid heat. He knew he would regret what he was about to say, but he couldn't stop himself,

"Right, because listening politely to your asinine, and usually incorrect observations of Vulcan's is such a treat for me." Spock wasn't accustomed to using sarcasm, but he found it enhanced his purpose of inciting anger in Dr. Robinson, so he pressed further, "Naturally I relish the chance to hear my native tongue butchered by such a practiced linguist such as yourself. And in regards to Cadet Uhura, by all means, let us stifle the only interested voice from the student body. Why should we desire a student that actually cares about the class we spend our lives and careers perfecting. How irritating to actually have to engage in an even discord with an intelligent student that grasps complex concepts easily. In fact, why not revoke the core value to uphold the free flow of ideas that Starfleet is founded on. Who needs it when we have such benevolent dictators of education to tell the students exactly what to think."

The room was silent, with every wide eye on Professor Spock. Robinson had apparently stopped breathing somewhere in the middle of Spock's rant, because his face was taking on a distinctive shade of red. If Robinson's eyes could shoot lasers, Spock's brains would be splattered against the wall behind him. He was momentarily grateful that they could not. Looking into the shocked and traumatized faces of his co-workers, Spock's anger deserted him. Never had he spoken that way to his colleagues. Taking in a deep breath. Spock folded one hand over the other, and replied softly.

"I apologize. I could have presented my point in much less satirical method." The admiral broke the stillness in the room with a hefty chuckle.

"Point received Spock." His voice came out as a cheerful snarl as he began to release deep bellows of laughter. Everyone else in the room looked at each other nervously, unsure of how to respond. Just then, the chair of the department entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I got tied up." He looked at the Admiral who was laughing so hard little tears began to roll from the corners of his eyes and smiled, "Did I miss a good joke?"

At this the Admiral burst out into an even more fanatical fit of laughter. The Department head continued to smile, "Easy Paink, you'll give yourself another heart attack." He slapped the Admiral on the back, who covered his mouth in an attempt to gain control of himself. " Lets get started."

To be continued.

Sorry no Uhura in this chap. She'll be in the next.

Thanks for the kind reviews of the last chap. They are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The door to her dorm slid closed automatically behind Nyota as she dropped her bag on the ground. Gaila her roommate, lay stretched across her bed on her stomach reading something on one of her padds.

"Where have you been?" The lanky green-skinned beauty asked.

"Uhhh," She grunted in mock- exhaustion, "finishing an essay for tomorrow." Nyota bent down to unzip her federation issued boots.

"Oh… well, Professor Spock came by while you were out." She said nonchalantly.

"He did!?" Nyota stood up straight, wide eyes fixed on her friend.

"No." A large smile spread across her lips. Nyota's blood drained from her face. "You totally love him!" Gaila squealed as she threw a ruffle-rimed pillow at her. Nyota batted it away and rolled her eyes, before pulling off her second boot, and letting it drop with a thud.

"I do not Gaila, that was a perfectly normal surprise response to hearing that a professor made a house call." Nyota quipped.

"Sure." Gaila giggled. Nyota threw her a dirty look. "You should have seen your face." She laughed as she rolled over on to her back. Nyota walked over to her own bed and threw herself face down on it. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Nyota's voice came out muffled.

"Why you like him." Gaila said mischievously.

"Why on earth do you think I like him?" Nyota looked up.

"I saw his essay on your desk." Gaila smiled, motioning to it. "You annotated the entire thing."

"So what." Nyota said casually.

"Oh, and did I mention, that underneath that there are four others by him?"

"Stay away from my desk.

"They were all annotated too."

"So, let me get this straight, I 'love' him… because I annotated his published essays?" Nyota spat sarcastically.

"Pretty much." Gaila smiled and shrugged. Nyota let out an audible frustrated sigh as she flipped over onto her back. Gaila pressed further, "I know you Ny. I have introduced you to every single gorgeous guy on this campus, and you haven't even so much as smiled at a single one of them."

"No offense Gail, but you have terrible taste in men." Nyota laughed, throwing one of her own pillows at her.

"If by terrible you mean, gorgeous, sexy gods. Then yes." Gaila laughed. "Will you please just admit that your attracted to him, and we can save ourselves all this petty, junior high girl talk bull-shit."

"I don't like him…" Uhura said resolutely.

"Bull shit." Gaila singed.

"Okay, fine. I mean… I respect him. But there's a difference."

"You know…he's not that much older than you… only twenty-three" Gaila's voice took on that playful tone again.

"Shut up Gaila." Nyota rolled over on her side turning her back to her friend.

"I'm just saying." Gaila smiled.

"shut up." Nyota tried to sound firm, but a slight laugh in her voice betrayed her.

Gaila began to sing, "Nyota-wota and Spocky-wocky."

"Spocky-wocky?!" Nyota laughed. "Do you think his mom calls him that?" Nyota smiled contemplating a younger version of the half-vulcan interacting with his human mother.

"Or his lovers." Gaila giggled.

"I doubt he's had any lovers." Nyota rolled back over.

"Oh I know! Gross right, could you even imagine." Gaila crumpled up her nose in distaste.

"No, not because he couldn't have… What I mean is that he's probably betrothed. Vulcan's practice arranged marriages."

"Uhh, how archaic!"

"I know. They usually start at seven."

"Ohhh, sick!!" Gaila repulsed.

"No, come on, they don't consummate it till later."

"Consa-what?" Gaila looked even more confused.

"Have sex." Nyota replied patronizingly.

"Ohhh." She said, understanding washing over her. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she sucked in her breath dramatically, "huh, Do you think he's a virgin?"

"I really don't know Gail, I don't want to think about it." Nyota replied, clinging to some form of decency.

"You sure about that?" Gaila threw her a sly smile.

"For the love, Gaila, give it a rest."

"Are you going to show him your annotations?" She giggled. Then in a poor imitation of Nyota's voice she recited them dramatically, "_Brilliant thesis. Genius point! Excellent representation of inter-galactic law._"

"I am about two seconds away from jumping across this bed and ripping your red hair from your green skull." Nyota joked in mock-threat."

"Okay…okay." Gaila surrendered

"You should read it," Nyota's conviction was evident, "It truly was a captivating essay."

"Yawn! No thank you!"

To be cont.

Again, thanks so much for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Spock avoided the gazes of passers by as he walked briskly along the pathway leading to his department building. He was quite aware of the fact that he was considered a bit of a novelty on campus. While most humans had heard of Vulcan's, quite a few had yet to actually see one. The incessant staring and whispered comments had bothered him at first, but they had become so common place, he hardly noticed them now. He looked ahead at nothing in particular, his thoughts deeply buried in the lecture he had just prepared.

The morning air was crisp, and tasted salty. There was a gentle but constant breeze that rolled in off the bay, and Spock watched as it carried a stray wrapper across the pristine lawn.

Just then, a motion from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Two young cadets where throwing a data padd back and forth to each other as if it were a discus.

In the middle of the two men, a tall, thin female cadet attempted to thwart their throws, and retrieve the air born object. Spock recognized her almost at once as Cadet Uhura." As the wind shifted it carried their voices across the lawn.

"Give it back, Mason. I don't have time for this." Nyota yelled at the freakishly tall one waving the data padd above his head.

"Nope." He grinned impishly, before hurling the padd across the lawn, way above Nyota's head to his friend.

"I need to turn that in." Nyota's voice was getting to the point of exasperation. Spock quickened his pace, mentally calculating the probability of the padd being missed, and smashed upon the cement.

"Mason!" Nyota yelled.

"Gavin, go deep!" The one Spock assumed to be Mason yelled, just before he hurled the object with all his might across the lawn. It arched into the air, causing a nice air borne spin to the thin object. Fortunately for Mason, a few girls had stopped to watch his impressive throw. Unfortunately, the one called Gavin, did not heed the advice to, _go long_, and the padd passed him by forty feet, crashing onto the cement behind him.

"Damn it Mason!" Nyota yelled. She took off toward the padd. Gavin had already reached, and was bending down over it.

Spock continued walking briskly in their direction. He saw Cadet Uhura reach the padd, and fall to her knees in front of it. Mason strode casually toward her. Spock watched as she pressed her hand up to her forehead as her shoulders slumped in. Mason reached her and put his hand on her shoulder. Spock felt a strange pulse surge through him at the sight of it. He was relived when he saw Nyota slap his hand away.

"Get away from me Mason." Spock was within ear shot now.

"Ny, seriously I'm so sorry, we were just joking around." His voice came out as a mock-whine.

"Go!" Nyota said forcefully as she looked up at him.

"Common Man, we're going to be late to class." Gavin slapped him on the shoulder. Mason shrugged and followed. Looking back every so often at Nyota.

Spock was close enough now, and he could see the shattered screen of the padd. Nyota was still on her knees in front of it. Spock could see a glitter to her eye, from tears welling there. He almost stopped and turned back towards the building. He hated human emotion displays that involved crying. However, something within him pulled him forward despite his growing discomfort with the situation. He watched her flawless jaw clench and un-clench. He stopped a few feet away.

"Cadet Uhura." He saw her shoulders tense at his voice. He suddenly regretted not going in the building. She took a deep breath, and turned to look up at him. He was suddenly struck by the sad look on her face. She looked as though she was in physical pain. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said hopelessly. _Why do humans do that_? Spock wondered to himself. Clearly she was anything but fine. She looked back at the padd, as if prolonged starring would some how mend it. Spock suddenly found himself feeling increasingly more uncomfortable. He was at a loss for words, as he was not accustomed to the usual human comforting protocol. He felt his heart rate increase slightly. The silence between them started to drag on, making that uncomfortable ball in the pit of his stomach start to unfurl. Never before had he felt the need to fill silence with worthless chatter, but now he was desperate for something…anything to say. So he blurted out the first thing he could think of that pertained to the situation,

"Your padd is broken." As soon as he said it, he wished he would have just endured the silence, or at least just walked away. She turned slowly, and looked up at him again.

"Yup." Her agitated tone was unmistakable. Spock longed for the confines of his office. The silence stretched on again as she looked down at it once more, reaching out to pick it up. She brushed off the glass shards with the back of her hand, and they dropped to the ground with a tinkling sound. Once again Spock was plagued by that odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stood there letting it grow refusing to say anything more. However, it suddenly got the best of him and before he could stop himself he questioned,

"Friends of yours?" He cringed inwardly. He never spoke without thinking first. What a rare morning this was turning out to be. Nyota shot him a sideways glance and then went back to examining her padd.

"Not at all. The Neanderthal is my roommate's boyfriend for the week, and the squatty one is his inane lacky, who thinks that simply because my roommate finds his friend attractive, that naturally, I should be enraptured at his asinine and unwanted advances. As if by right of proximity he somehow has a required entitlement to bore me with his crude and inept social commentary. " She finished, letting out a long breath, and was caught by surprise to see Spock's eyebrows distinctively raised. She was certain this was the first _real _expression she had ever seen cross his face. Despite her slight shock, she was surprised further, as he held out his hand to help her up. She just eyed it for a moment, as if the gesture was foreign to her. Finally she placed her delicate hand on top of his palm. His touch was warm, and his palms slightly clammy, as he wrapped his long fingers over her hand and gently pulled her up. He broke the contact immediately once her footing was stable. She brushed off her knees, and stood up straight.

"Thank you." She managed a small smile. Spock simply nodded, his face having returned to its usually stoic appearance. Just then the clock tower on the campus lawn chimed signaling the start of the next hour. Its ringing caused Nyota to check her own watch. It was a redundant gesture in Spock's opinion. "Could I be anymore screwed?" She breathed bitterly. Spock was still trying to understand the humanoid concept of rhetorical questions, however he surmised that this qualified as one.

"Are you late for class?" Spock assumed.

"No, I was on my way to turn in an essay." She held up her broken padd, "This essay."

"I see. Do you have a back up…"

"Nope." She cut him off. She looked back down at the busted padd.

"That was poor planning." Spock said plainly. She shot him an icy glance.

"Well, Professor Spock, as always, nice to see you, now if you'll excuse me, I have a half hour to write a poor version of the six page paper I just lost." She spun on her heels, not waiting for a reply.

"Nyota." He called our after her. She stopped. She was unaware that he knew her first name. "Maybe I can help?" She turned slowly around and placed a hand on her hip, eyeing him curiously.

"Walk with me." He said curtly and turned back towards the building. She had to nearly jog to match pace with his long strides.

"Help how?" She asked anxiously.

"I will merely explain to your professor what I saw and request that they give you an extension. Granted, it will be entirely up to the professors discretion, but it would be better than turning in a rushed, and poorly put together paper." He suddenly felt her hand on his arm and he stopped dead as the sensation of it pulsed through him like a sub-atomic particle wave.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked cautiously, looking up at him with what he just realized to be the deepest most inviting brown eyes. That same annoying pulse beat through him. He dropped his eyes from hers. He pondered for a moment, but could not come up with a logical explanation, so he countered with another question,

"Do you not want me to?" Nyota dropped her hand to her side and stood back on her heels looking at him. He was still refusing her gaze, looking towards the steps of the building. She thought for a moment and shrugged,

"I guess it's worth a shot." Spock was affronted by her lack of confidence in his solution, but never the less continued on towards the building. "I'm not keeping you from class am I?" Nyota asked.

"No." Spock replied as they reached the steps, and thus ended their, chit chat. A few girls standing outside the door watched the pair approach. One leaned over to another and whispered, rousing a giggle out of her companion. Nyota clenched her jaw, and looked straight ahead. After her conversation with Gaila the night before, she felt unnecessarily awkward in this particular professor's presence. She hated that girls had that power over each other. What always started as a simple suggestion ignited an unending inner dialogue. Nyota had spent the better part of the night before lying awake in bed replaying her conversation with Professor Spock. She had reasserted and then second-guessed nearly a hundred times her statement of platonic interest in him. Finally she resolutely came to the conclusion that her only attraction in him, was merely in a professional and academic aptitude. That _resolute conclusion_, however helped little in explaining why she felt so awkward walking into the Linguistics building with him. Rationally, she should be feeling nothing at all.

They entered the elevator together, and Nyota's heart suddenly raced as he leaned near to her to push the floor button. _That shouldn't happen_, she thought to herself as she took in a deep breath to calm herself.

As the door to the elevator opened, Spock turned to Nyota,

"What Professor?"

"Oh…Robinson." She said taking a step off the elevator.

The blood drained from Spock's face.

To be cont.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Robinson sat at his messy desk as he overlooked a padd, his reading bi-focals resting halfway down his nose. He heard three quick raps on his door. Without looking up, he called out in a sing song voice,

"Coome innn." He watched as the door opened slowly to reveal the last person he ever wanted to see.

Spock motioned to someone in the hallway and said, "Wait here." He entered and closed the door firmly behind him. Taking a few steps inside the dumpster Robinson called an office, he stopped and placed his arms behind his back.

"If you are not here to apologize to me Professor Spock, please see yourself out, I'm very busy." Robinson's tone matched his icy glare.

"As stated yesterday, I do apologize for my irreverent tone. It was uncalled for." Spock was about to add, _and it will never happen again_, but he stopped prior, knowing that he could not guarantee it with any real certainty.

"Yes, it was highly uncalled for," Robinson's voice came out nearly as a hiss. There was a long pause in which neither of them spoke.

"Do you accept my apologies?" Spock asked robotically.

"No, I do not." Robinson said slightly flamboyantly with a quick nose upturn. Spock's jaw clenched. He could predict what a poor use of time this was going to be.

"Well I regret to hear that." Spock said without a flicker of emotion. He was lying anyway as he could really care less. However typical human protocol demanded remorse to at least have been stated.

"Why are you hear _Spock_? His name had never sounded so much like a curse word.

"I'm hear to speak with you about Cadet Uhura." He heard a distinctive snort come out of the older professor. Spock knew that buttering the old man up would be the most advantageous course, but Spock couldn't bring himself to resort to that sort of insincere fluffery, so he went straight to the point. "In regards to her paper that was due today." Robinson set down his pad, and looked up at the young half-vulcan, his eyes quizzical and mistrusting. Spock continued, "Just now there was an incident out on the lawn, in which two cadets forcibly took Cadet Uhura's padd, in attempt to tease her. They proceeded to throw it back and forth, and I watched as it was missed and broken upon the ground. As it is beyond repair, I have come to request that she receive an extension to rewrite the paper as the situation that destroyed it was beyond her control."

"So that's what you think you saw?" Robinson sneered.

"I fail to understand your meaning." Spock replied.

"Professor, I know your young and naïve to the student gimmicks, but that has got to be the oldest one in the data archives." Robinson spat in his most patronizing tone.

"Sir I am certain that this is not a so called gimmick…"

"Oh are you," Robinson cut him off. "Please you couldn't possibly be that stupid. She's making a fool of you Spock." Robinson cut him off. Spock really hated how ugly his name sounded on the elder professor's fat lips.

"I am certain…" Once again Spock was cut off.

"Please." Robinson's condescending tone was slowly eating away at Spock's resolve, "Clearly the Cadet didn't write the paper. It's such an old trick. I never fell for it myself, but I've seen it a hundred times from others." Robinson waved his hand in dramatic affect, "She probably was out at the bars late last night being highly irresponsible, and failed to complete her paper. Having squandered her time this morning tending a hang over, she became desperate for a quick fix to the situation and waited on the lawn until you approached," Robinson pointed at Spock, a rude gesture, before continuing, "Singling you out, of course, because you are the youngest and least aware of the student's tactics. Then she likely gave a padd to two little minions to purposely break. She's pretty enough she wouldn't have much trouble recruiting two lowlifes to join in. Considering the abhorrent performances she gives in class, I can only imagine how dramatic she was as she convinced you to help her." His voice was saturated in contempt.

"Cadet Uhura would not do that." Spock said resolutely.

"Oh really, are you her character witness?" he laughed cruelly, "Then tell me why she doesn't just turn in a back up?" Robinson probed.

"She doesn't have one."

"Ohhh, well… how very convenient." Spock took in two deep breaths. His heart rate slightly spiked. "You clearly do not see her for who she is," Robinson's tone was harsh, but more than that, utterly belittling.

"Sir, I think it is you who has a poorly developed pre-conceived notion of this student, I assure you this was an unplanned incident." Spock's heart rate continued to rise. His fists were clenched behind his back. This comment did not bode well with Robinson, as his face turned a distinctive shade of red.

"She's scamming you Spock." He snapped. Robinson's furry rose, causing his breath to become ragged as his face passed from red to purple. "You tell her that if her paper is not in this office within the next twenty-two minuets, I will NOT accept it late, and she needn't bother writing one!" He all but screamed. Taking a few deep breaths, Robinson shot Spock a disgusted glare, "It is absolutely beyond me why _you_ of all the professors would have fallen for such deception. I thought Vulcan's were supposed to be logical." His remark was intended to be scathing.

Suddenly an image flashed across Spock's mind of him jumping across the desk and in one fluid movement, placing his hands on either side of his head to give a quick jerk, to break Robinson's neck. It deeply disturbed him, not because of its violence, but because of the pure joy he felt surge through him at the thought of it. He could sense he was moments from losing all control so without a word, he turned and exited the office letting the heavy door slam behind him. He stood there for a moment, facing the wall opposite him, aware that Cadet Uhura's eyes were boring into him. He continued to look at the wall, as he reached out his hand,

"Give me your padd." Nyota, who had heard everything through the thin office walls, handed him the padd at once. Spock turned on his heels and strode down the hall swiftly. Nyota nearly had to sprint to match pace with his long legs. In a moment they were at his office. He swiped his key across the data-screen, and the door unlocked. In three steps he was behind his desk, pulling out a small black rectangular box from his drawer.

Nyota stood in the doorway watching, unsure if she should enter. She didn't know much about Vulcans, but she was certain that this is what they acted like when they were pissed. It was a subtle difference, but still distinguishable.

He set to work at once, opening the box to reveal a set of intricate tools and instruments. In a moment he had removed the casing, and was picking apart the computerized elements within.

"Professor Spock…?"

"Shut the door." He commanded. Nyota stepped inside, at once, and shut the door behind her. She watched him as his hands moved sinuously over the device, noticing his brows downcast in deep concentration. She stood near the door for a few minuets feeling awkward, and having a thousand questions racing through her mind pertaining to the conversation she just heard.

She watched as he gently removed little pieces from the thin device. _This really is all Robinson's fault anyway,_ she thought to herself. Most professors merely required the students to send in their work via electronic mail into their university digital inbox. Naturally Robinson, the antiquated dinosaur that he was, required a physical copy to be marched to his office on a commercial grade reusable data padd. They were rather expensive and Nyota had only bought just the one. She should have taken the time to purchase the wireless program that hooks up her personal computer to the padd in order to transfer the essay she had written on it, but sadly scholarship money only went so far.

Spock turned and pulled a new data padd off of his shelf. In a moment he had removed the casing from the second pad and was swapping the pieces that lay littered across his desk with the ones from the new padd.

"In the future you may want to just send things electronically." Spock said mechanically. Nyota, who had been studying his hands as he worked, looked up, and frowned.

"I would have been more than happy to have done that, however Professor Robinson requires a physical copy on a padd." Nyota replied. Spock's hands stopped moving and he looked up at her.

"How obtuse." Nyota smiled.

"I take it you two don't get along very well." Nyota said cautiously, trying to sound as casual as possible. Spock merely shot her a brief look, and then continued with his work. Once again silence over took the room. The only sound was the clinking of Spock's tools. Nyota nervously looked at the data pad on the wall, stating the time. She had fourteen minuets left. She sat quietly trying not to panic. This essay was weighted heavily. If she received a zero for it, there was no chance of her passing the class with anything above a 70%. To keep her scholarships, she had to receive a 85% or higher in all of her courses. Her breath caught in her throat. If she lost her scholarships, she would have to leave the academy. Her heart rate began to race as her mind swept her away. If she couldn't finish at the academy she would have to move home. That thought alone made her feel like she was suffocating.

"Are you alright?" She looked up to see Spock staring at her, a light flicker of concern passed his eyes.

"Uhhh…"

"Your heart rate has increased, and your breathing appears to be irregular." He diagnosed. "What were you just thinking about?" Nyota didn't know how to respond. She paused for a moment,

"I was thinking about failing Robinson's class, loosing my scholarship, and having to move home."

"That's illogical."

"I know, worrying is a waste of time."

"A lot of things are a waste of time. However, it's illogical because I have retrieved your essay." He held up the data padd. Nyota stood and crossed to his desk. He held it out to her.

"Oh my… you fixed it!" Nyota's eyes lit up. Spock sat it back down and proceeded to put the casing back on the new padd. Once it was back in place, he began to read. "What are you doing?" Nyota asked uneasily.

"Reading your paper." Spock replied casually.

"Why!?" Nyota asked. She had not prepared a Spock worthy essay.

"Proof reading." His eyes never moved from the essay.

"It's not my best work." Nyota said apologetically. She scanned his face searching for any kind of a reaction. She was disappointed to find no change in his expression and it was making her feel self-conscious. Spock's eyes darted through it. He read incredibly fast, and when he was through with the paper, he set it on the edge of his desk.

"It's a well written paper Nyota, I suggest you go turn it in, as Professor Robinson has vowed not to take it late." Nyota didn't miss the slight edge of bitterness in his voice. She also didn't miss that he used her first name. She picked up the data padd and held it against her chest.

"Thank you." Nyota smiled. Spock just nodded as he cleaned up his desk. "I don't know what to say, this was so kind of you."

"You have ten minuets." Spock motioned to the clock.

"Right." Nyota glanced at it too. She took a step backwards, still facing him. His gaze locked with hers and lingered there. Neither broke the contact, and Nyota felt her heart rate quicken, an a warmth at the pit of her stomach spread like fire through her chest. His eyes were dark and deep, and it was in that moment as she felt slightly light headed, unable to make sense of everything she was suddenly experiencing. She couldn't deny that she respected him for his brilliant mind and for his strict control. She respected him for his disregard of nonsensical human customs. She found his eyes probing and captivating, and she could not shake the feeling of regret at having to leave his office.

"Good day, Professor Spock." She said professionally, breaking the intensity of the gaze.

"Good day, Cadet Uhura. At some point I would very much enjoy continuing the conversation started yesterday in class." He said impassively. If she did not know to take his words at face value without inferring meaning in his tone, she might have thought he didn't really care.

"I look forward to it sir. Thanks again." She smiled widely before exciting the office. As the door closed behind her she took a deep breath and shook out her free hand. She made the short trip down to Robinson's door. She paused a moment, and then rapped on it.

"Come in." She heard him grunt. She opened the door confidently. In her opinion, Robinson was little more than an over glamorized worm. She strode up to his desk with a sickeningly sweet smile, and held out her data pad. He glared at her the entire five step trip.

"Good morning Dr. Robinson. Here is my paper." He huffed as he snatched it from her.

"I was under the impression that there was some sort of _accident_." He said coolly.

"There was, but luckily the essay I spent all yesterday writing was able to be retrieved." She smiled.

"Yes. How lucky." His tone was callous and stiff.

"Well, good day sir." She smiled warmly, a hint of defiance in her eye. She turned and walked from the room. Once the door was closed behind her, Robinson flipped on the data padd. When he saw the essay appear, his face turned red with furious anger. He hated to be proven wrong, but so much more than that, he hated to be proven wrong by someone he detested. He glanced at the data padd and at the bottom on the rim of the casing, an adhesive label was stuck. His eyes read over the label, and at once where wild with fury. He slammed the padd down on the desk, and threw a little tantrum as he knocked his name tag, desk lamp, and pen holder all to the floor.

The label had simply read,

Property of Dr. Spock


	6. Chapter 6

"Cadet Uhura, why are you crying?" Spock asked as he closed his office door behind her. She took a few steps and then stiffly sat into the chair opposite his desk.

"I'm not crying," she sniffed, folding her hands in her lap. Spock frowned, wondering if the classification of crying had changed. "I mean…I was crying, but I'm fine now." There was that word _fine_ this girl did not understand the meaning. Her cheeks were wet with tears previously shed, her eyes puffy, and still swimming with tears. He could sense that she was going to great lengths to hold back her emotion in front of him. Her chin was even with the floor, making her neck look even longer. As his gaze scanned her perfect jaw line he noticed the tension as she clenched her teeth. She sucked in her breath, "We have a problem."

"What sort of a problem." Spock asked as he crossed in front of her and leaned on his desk, folding his arms across his chest.

"Robinson posted the grades for our essays this afternoon." Nyota said, breathing deeply. She looked up to see Spock intently starring at her, "He gave me a zero." Spock turned his head to the side in contemplation before he spoke,

"That is impossible there must be some mistake. That was a perfectly adequate paper."

"Well, that's what I thought too… some kind of a mistake. So I went to his office…" Nyota breathed deeper, her eyes suddenly swimming with fresh tears. Spock's eyes didn't move from hers. "He's accusing me of plagiarism." One fearless tear slipped out of her eye and slid down her cheek. "He said he would have me expelled." She sucked in a ragged breath at the thought of it. Spock's heart rate exploded, he all but shuddered as that liquid heat spread across his chest. He paused for a moment, filling his lungs with air, draining his mind of all thought as he regained his stillness. "It gets worse." Nyota bit her lower lip. Spock gave her his full attention, "He's convinced you wrote the paper for me." His eyebrows narrowed,

"That's insulting. My writing far exceeds yours." Spock said matter-o-factly.

"I know, I tried to tell him that. I mean, you write so analytically and you always support your theses with exactly four arguments." She rattled off absent mindedly looking out the window. Spock's eyes widened at her distracted admission. A small rush of gratification washed over him.

"Let me go talk to him." Spock said assuredly.

"I don't think you understand." Nyota whipped her head around to face him, "He's trying to get you fired! Talking to him all calm and collected style isn't going to get you anywhere." Spock thought for a long moment, and then a small sly smile turned up the corner of his mouth. Nyota's brows raised in surprise and confusion at the abnormal facial expression.

"It's funny." Spock's smile spread a little further.

"On what planet could this horrific situation be construed as funny!?" Nyota spat.

"It's humorous in the sense that it is ironic." Nyota's eyes narrowed, her continued confusion more than evident.

"Ironic?" She questioned unbelievingly.

"I only mean that you turned out to be right." Nyota sat back in her chair,

"It happens on occasion." She said coolly. "In what way am I right?" she asked.

"In class yesterday you said that when conflict escalates it is less useful to regard communication as an act designed to resolve conflict issues, and more appropriate to view communication as an expressive event with goals and consequences… You were right." He paused looking down at her, "This entire situation is no longer concerned about resolving a conflict." He walked around his desk and touched his monitor built into the surface of the desk. He pulled up his inter-office mail, and saw a message from the Department Chair marked, URGENT. He let out an audible sigh, " We are currently experiencing the consequences."

"What am I going to do?" Nyota said to herself.

"Will you be remaining here this summer to take courses?"

"Not if I'm expelled." Nyota said hopelessly.

"I assure you Nyota you won't be expelled. You didn't plagiarize." Spock promised. "Now, have you signed up for summer classes?" Nyota eyed him curiously.

"We'll yeah, I'm taking two, and I have my internship."

"Would you have time to add a class?" Spock asked.

"I suppose that wouldn't be a problem." She said tentatively.

"Good." Spock said, as he pulled up his summer lecture schedule. "My advice to you is to drop Robinson's class immediately."

"I can't… It's only offered every other year, if I drop it now, I won't graduate on time." Nyota argued.

"Nyota, you can not remain in Robinson's class. I'm afraid he will go to great lengths to ensure that you will not pass it." Spock determined. Nyota began chewing on her lower lip.

"I suppose I could stay a semester longer, its just…" She paused looking slightly sheepish, "I had planned for my graduation to coincide with the construction completion of the Enterprise."

"There is no cause to delay your graduation." Spock almost smiled, she could tell by the slight flicker in his eyes. "I suggest that you take the course, Rhetorical Ethics in intergalactic dialects, with me. I could fit in a private study this summer semester." Nyota looked at him, silently contemplating her options. When it really came down to it, she didn't have any. Re-taking the course with Spock would be the logical choice. Something she was sure he surmised. Again, she was struck by his conscientious offer to help her. It seemed that, yet again, he was going out of his way… which in her mind wasn't very Vulcan.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked once again, needing to know. Spock paused for a long moment, unsure of how much he should tell her.

"Because I think it is my fault you are in this situation." Nyota's eyebrows raised.

"Did you tell Mason to take my data padd? That was rude Dr. Spock." Nyota smiled.

"No, I don't even know Mason." Spock replied defensively, missing her joke, and failing to understand why his response elicited a giggle out of the young cadet. "I did however get into a bit of an argument with Dr. Robinson…concerning you."

"What!?" The smile was stripped from Nyota's face.

"You seem to have made quite an impression on the professors of this department." Nyota cringed at the thought of her professors discussing her. "The discussion was over your motives for speaking out in class. Dr. Robinson and I had fundamental disagreement over the issue."

"My motives?" Nyota asked indignantly.

"Yes… I suggested that your motives stemmed from your passionate curiosity for the course material and your deep convictions," Nyota turned her face up to him, her breath stopped in her lungs, and she sat there humbled and elated in his opinion of her. "Robinson however," Nyota braced herself, "Suggested that your motives are governed by less honorable means." Spock didn't wish to repeat to her face what Robinson had said. He hoped she would just let it drop.

Naturally she didn't,

"What did he say?!"

"It really doesn't matter…"  
"It matters to me, what did he say?" Nyota demanded, her heart began to hammer in her chest. Spock starred at her for a long moment, the sudden urge to never deny her anything overcame him,

"He suggested… well… he said… something along the lines of, 'she's an attention greedy show off, attempting to assert her dominance over her male superiors'." Spock watched the anger flare in Nyota's eyes,

"What an ass." She said simply, breathing in deeply.

"I thought the comment was a little harsh, so I suggested that his assertion of some sort of perceived dominance is less a concern for the you, than I think it may be for an affronted professor." Nyota's eyes danced with delight.

"How did he react?"

"Poorly." Spock frowned remembering Dr. Robinson's wild expression. "He then proceeded to use sarcasm, implying that as a Vulcan I have no business making conclusions about human character or motives." Nyota felt her dislike for Robinson reach the threshold of hate.

"What did you say?"

"I decided to try sarcasm myself." Nyota smiled in disbelief. "I went too far though. Sarcasm is highly effective, I never thought it to be such a potent verbal onslaught." Spock said analytically. Nyota laughed a little.

"I wish I could have seen that. Was it effectual?"

"Yes and No." He replied looking out the window as he continued, "_Yes_ to the extent that it satisfied my sudden corporeal desire to humiliate Dr. Robinson, a very objectionable quality that I assume stems from my human side. And logically _no_, it was not effectual in the sense that it did not resolve the situation, but rather, succeeded in escalating the conflict to it's present precarious state."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I essentially called my colleagues, dictators of education." Spock said solemnly. Nyota's jaw dropped open, and her expression bordered on amusement and awe.

Just then the comm. beeped from his desk. He touched the screen to answer the call. Nyanhial the secretary to the department head appeared on the screen.

"Good afternoon Dr. Spock," she said warmly.

"Ms. Celoven." Spock nodded at her.

"Dr. Rennett requests your presence in his office as soon as you are able. He said it was urgent."

"I'll be there shortly." Spock replied.

"I will let him know, thank you Professor Spock." The screen twitched black and then went back to its original display. Almost immediately after, Nyota's hand held communicator buzzed. She flicked it open, only to receive a similar invitation.

After shutting the device her breath caught in her throat as her heart rate exploded. Her mind automatically went worse-case-scenario, and she suddenly pictured herself wiping down tables in a dingy dinner outside of Olmstead. She looked up to see that Spock was already at the door, holding it open for her. She stood unsteadily, and walked to the door. As she passed him she looked up into his dark eyes. They were calm and tranquil and in control. She longed for a similar calmness. Her eyes were etched with fear, and Spock felt an odd longing to say something of comfort. However he kept silent.

He walked next to her down the hall, until she suddenly stopped.

"You go on ahead." Spock stopped also, puzzled by her request. "It's just..." she started, "I don't know... if we walk in together it will look fishy." She realized how juvenile that sounded immediately afterward.

"Fishy?" Spock blinked. He was not familiar with this colloquial expression. Nyota registered this,

"I mean, we'll look like co-conspirators if we arrive together."

"That is fallible logic." Spock replied. "We are not co-conspirators therefore being perceived as such is irrelevant."

Nyota paused for a moment, contemplating. "No, you're right. Of course." She said distractedly. She continued walking, Spock right at her side. She felt some relief with him there. The thought of facing the department head and Dr. Robinson alone was intimidating.

In a few moments they entered the department office. Ms. Cloven smiled up at Spock,

"Good afternoon Professor Spock, Cadet Uhura, go right in, they're expecting you."

"They?" Spock questioned.

"Yes, Dr. Rennett, Dr. Robinson, Admiral Paink, and Dr. Chol."

"Dr. Chol?" Spock questioned, wondering why they had bothered the head Deputy Vice President of Student Affairs for something so menial. Spock looked at the closed door, suddenly feeling less than confident with situation. Dr. Chol was usually not brought into matters such as this until well after the preliminary investigations. In fact the only time he was ever bothered was if there was some form of professor-student misconduct. His breath caught in his throat as he wondered just what exactly it was they were being accused of?

To be cont.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Rennett's office was extravagant with ceiling to floor windows and a huge built in credenza and oversized desk made from a rare Bajoran timber. It's honey hew gave off a distinctive glow that danced on the wall. In front of his desk four leather chairs and a long leather couch sat in a u-shape formation. In the first leather chair, Dr. Chol sat stirring a cup of tea. He was in his mid-sixties with gray white hair, neatly trimmed. As they entered he peered up at Spock behind gold-rimmed glasses, and smiled politely. Spock was surprised to see the glasses, as most humanoid babies where genetically altered in the embryonic stage to be void of defects. Even more than that he was further surprised to see Dr. Chol in a gray suit rather than the usual federation uniform.

Dr. Rennett was seated behind his desk tapping in frustration at his touch screen.

"I can never get this damn thing to work." He humphed. At the window, Dr. Robinson turned to face the door. He glared at Spock and Nyota, and took a seat opposite Dr. Chol.

"Spock, Ms. Uhura, please take a seat." Dr. Rennett motioned to the couch distractedly, still tapping on the screen. Spock and Nyota took a seat on opposite ends of the couch. Nyota sat with perfect posture, placing her hands neatly in her lap, and crossing one ankle behind the other. Subconsciously, she was trying to appear as innocent and proper as possible. Admiral Paink was at the back of the room, preparing a cup of coffee. He set the pot down roughly, and then shuffled over to the seat next to Dr. Chol, groaning as he sat, several of his old bones audibly popping at the strain.

Nyota avoided eye contact with all of the men, starring straight ahead at nothing in particular. She tried to regulate her breathing, but it still came out ragged. Her heart was pumping, and her hands were cold and clammy. She gave a quick side glance in Spock's direction. He seemed calm and collected, and she tried to draw some form of comfort from the fact that he wasn't worried, but it helped little to quiet her own heart.

Dr. Rennett gave up on his computer, and turned his attention to the room.

"Well, thank you for all convening on such short notice." He stood, and walked around his desk and crossed to the seat by Dr. Robinson. He looked at both Nyota and Spock before continuing, "Dr. Robinson has brought forward an accusation of misconduct against both you and Cadet Uhura. Now before I go any further, we are merely here to find out all the facts, and hear your side of the story." Dr. Robinson snorted,

"This should be good."

"Horrace, please." Dr. Rennett chided. "Now, Ms. Uhura, you have been accused of handing in work that is not your own. Is this true?"

"No, Sir, it is not true." Nyota's voice came out small, but confidently.

"Did you write the paper you turned in to Dr. Robinson?"

"Yes. That is my own work." She replied mechanically. Robinson snorted again.

"Then please Ms. Uhura, explain why you turned in your work on Professor Spock's data padd." Dr. Rennett said gently, giving Nyota his full attention.

"Well, I wrote the paper yesterday afternoon... and evening." She started hesitantly, "I was on my way to physically hand in my padd, as Robinson requires. A couple of my classmates… well… regardless, my padd was broken." Nyota assumed the blame, "Professor Spock was walking by and saw that my padd was accidentally busted, so he offered to speak with Dr. Robinson. I stood outside the office while they spoke, and Dr. Robinson was convinced that I didn't write a paper, that the whole thing was some sort of ploy. Dr. Spock, tried to assure him that it wasn't, but Dr. Robinson was very upset. So Dr. Spock took my broken padd, and placed the hard drive of my padd into his padd. I handed in Dr. Spock's padd, but it was my hard drive, with my paper." Dr. Rennett, Dr. Chol, and Admiral Paink all looked at Dr. Spock.

"That was very kind of you Dr. Spock." Dr. Rennett said hesitantly.

"Yes, I wonder why you would go so far out of your way to help Ms. Uhura?" Dr. Robinson's voice dripped with accusation as he shot Nyota a malicious glare.

"It was the noble thing to do." Spock replied coolly.

"Yes, Vulcan's are known for their chivalry." Robinson spat.

"It was the right thing to do Dr. Robinson, simply because you were angry with me, and chose to take it out on Cadet Uhura. By refusing to grant her an extension, and vowing to refuse to take her paper late, I had little choice to rectify the situation. In the future I would appreciate it if you directed your irritation and anger from where it was initially conceived, and not at blameless students. I don't have enough time to set right the wreckage from your temper-tantrums." Spock watched Dr. Robinson's face pass from red to purple as a small vein popped out on his forehead. His eyes where wild with rage, yet he remained silent. Spock returned his stare evenly, his expression unchanged.

The atmosphere in the room changed in an instant. Dr. Chol shifted in his chair, as Admiral Paink blatantly glanced back and forth between Spock and Robinson. Nyota sat still hoping they would forget she was there. Silence dragged on for a moment, until Dr. Chol, cleared his throat and looked at Nyota.

"Cadet Uhura," His voice was soft, but all business, "Please describe to me your relationship with Professor Spock." The blood drained from Nyota's face. Her mind reeled as she tried to think of her answer. She felt a distinctive sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't just that the question made her incredibly uncomfortable, she felt ill over why Dr. Chol felt it necessary to ask.

"My… relationship?" Nyota stammered, "I don't…I don't know what you mean. I don't have a relationship… I've been in his class for the last three weeks, and I only spoke with him for the first time yesterday." Dr. Chol looked at Admiral Paink who had been studying Nyota intensely. His eyes darted to Dr. Chol and he gave a barely noticeable nod.

"No, she's lying!" Dr. Robinson spat at Admiral Paink. Spock suddenly understood why Admiral Paink had been invited to the meeting.

It was a known fact that the Admiral was notorious for his interrogation procedures during his time on the force. He had been called the Human Polygraph, for his incredible ability to catch minor indicators of lying. The man had a knack for spotting the most discreet tells. A simple intake in breath, an odd twitch, or pupil dilation, all spoke volumes more than the words coming out of the plaintiff's mouth.

Spock was suddenly slightly affronted at his presence. The thought that they presumed that he would lie to them was objectionable. Unlike humans, Vulcans rarely lied, simply because there was never a logical reason for it.

Admiral Paink looked at Robinson like he was an ugly little bug before he snarled,

"Uhura's not lying." Nyota looked at Admiral Paink and then quickly dropped her eyes to her hands. "But she is hiding something." He added, looking back at her, unable to put his finger on it. At this Nyota met his gaze with wide eyes. "Dr. Rennett, I'd like to speak with the Cadet alone." Admiral Paink's eyes never left Nyota's as he asked. Dr. Rennett looked at Dr. Chol with surprise, and then stammered,

"I... I guess that would be alright. Cadet Uhura, would you be comfortable with that?" Suddenly all four pairs of eyes were upon her.

_No_, she wanted to yell. But, she knew that any refusal to fully cooperate might be seen as guilty behavior, so she simply nodded in acceptance. "Very well, Admiral, Cadet, take a few moments in the office next door, no one should bother you." Dr. Rennett noticed the frightened look on Nyota's face, and added, "Cadet Uhura, if at any point you don't feel comfortable, feel free to excuse yourself." Nyota nodded solemnly and followed Admiral Paink to the door. He held it open for her, and Spock watched as she exited. He felt a sudden white hot surge spread across his chest and he turned back to look at Robinson. Cadet Uhura should not have been made to suffer all of these accusations. Spock suddenly felt very strongly, an inkling at the human emotion of hate.

Admiral Paink closed the office door, as Nyota took a seat in the chair opposite the desk. The office was small and stuffy without a window. The desk and shelves where cleared, and she assumed the office was vacant. Admiral Paink shuffled over to the chair behind the desk and sat down. He leaned forward across the desk and looked Nyota over. She shifted uneasily in her chair.

"Cadet Uhura, I'm not trying to intimidate you," a smile crossed his face, "If I was, you'd know it!" He chuckled honestly. "However, I'm reading some cloudy reactions from you." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, studying her. "Being the bright girl you are, I'm sure you've figured out that some extremely strong accusations are being brought against you and Professor Spock." Nyota swallowed hard. "Now, I know Dr. Rennett would be more than happy to beat around the bush for god knows how long, but I'm a little bit more direct. So I'm just going to ask you straight out..." Admiral Paink paused, noticing that Nyota had stopped breathing, "Are you sleeping with Dr. Spock?"

"No!" Nyota exclaimed in one big breath.

"You're telling the truth." Admiral Paink said mater-o-factly and smiled at her. Nyota breathed in as she wondered if this day could possibly get any worse. "But you're not telling me all of it." Admiral Paink continued to study her. "I'm not sure what it is, but I'm picking up on concealment."

He thought for a long moment, running through his mind the long list of names, faces, and cases through the years, searching for some kind of similarity. Suddenly the face of a young pretty blonde came to mind. _Of course_, he thought to himself. _It had been a similar story with them._

"Cadet Uhura... are you romantically attracted to Dr. Spock?" It didn't escape his notice that her pupils instantly dilated at the question. She slowly began to shake her head no, as she stopped breathing again,

"No." She said after a pause, cursing herself for how hesitant her reply had come out. A wide and knowing smile spread across the Admiral's face.

"Well, you're lying… but, we'll pretend that you're not." Nyota detected warmth in his voice as she attempted to conceal her embarrassment at his gentle judgment. "If it was any other professor, I would be concerned about an attractive young girl like you, but not with Spock." He annunciated strongly. "To tell you the truth, when Dr. Rennett told me about the allegations, I laughed in his face." He chuckled a little, "I was sure it was a joke. I mean… Dr. Spock… in some type of sex scandal?" His incredulity was obvious, but never the less, he felt it necessary to add, "Unlikely considering the man's a robot."

He laughed. Nyota frowned.

"But, when I saw Robinson's face… ohh." He grunted pompously. There was a long pause as he thought it over, his eyes suddenly looked old, and shrewd, "Robinson honestly believes that his assumptions are correct." He sighed a little, "Somewhere in that melodramatic mind of his, he's convinced himself of your guilt…" He looked at her, capturing her eyes, "The truth is a funny thing Ms. Uhura." He said in a tired way, his eyes glazed over, obviously lost in a memory.

Back in Dr. Rennett's office, Nyota took her former seat on the far corner of the leather couch. Dr. Rennett, Dr. Chol, and Dr. Robinson all looked expectantly at Admiral Paink.

"Cadet Uhura is free to go in my opinion." Admiral Paink pronounced as he eased himself into the chair opposite Robinson. Dr. Rennett looked slightly puzzled. His old friend had never steered him wrong before, so he nodded curtly, and said to Nyota,

"In that case, Ms. Uhura, we'll contact you if we need anything further. Thank you for your cooperation, we apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused." Nyota stood immediately, more than ready to escape the room, when she suddenly remembered her bag was in Dr. Spock's office. She turned to him to ask if it was locked, and then thought better of it. The room needn't know she had left a personal artifact in his private office.

"Thank you Dr. Rennett," she nodded to him as she headed for the door. Opening it, she turned back to face them,

"Since this is sorted, what will I be receiving on my paper?" She looked pointedly at Robinson, who glared back at her.

"Well, Dr. Robinson, since it would seem the paper was written in such a manor that you mistakenly thought it was of Dr. Spock's caliber, I should expect that a mark of one-hundred percent should be in order." Dr. Rennett replied. Robinson shot him an incredulous look, as red spread up his neck and onto his cheeks.

"I concur. You should consider it quite a compliment Ms. Uhura to have your work compared with Dr. Spock's." Dr. Chol said simply, as he took a dainty sip of tea. Dr. Robinson, breathed deeply before responding snidely,

"Fine." His jaw clenched tightly after the admonition, and Nyota smiled with delight as it appeared to be causing him physical pain.

"Thank you Dr. Robinson." Nyota smiled sweetly. Suddenly Nyota felt a surge of self-pride mixed with resentment and added, "I would very much enjoy continuing this professional, academic relationship, but I regret to inform you that I have decided to drop your class. It's nothing personal, I just prefer to learn from the most knowledgeable and qualified professors at the academy… and let's face it, rhetorical _ethics_ are not your strong suit." She delivered it all with a flawless smile, and nodded slightly as she turned to leave the room. From the corner of her eye, though she couldn't see his face, she was sure she saw Admiral Paink's shoulders moving in laughter.

To be cont.

Thank you for the reviews on the prev. chap. You guys are so sweet! This is just a fun little hobby, and it's such a bonus that you're enjoying it!


	8. Chapter 8

Nyota, made a b-line from the linguistics office straight to her dorm, the walk usually took a good ten minuets. This was far too long a wait to reach solitude, so despite the odd glances of passers by, she decided to run. It felt good to get her heart rate pumping and to exert her body as she launched into a full on sprint. It was either this, or she would undoubtedly scream. All the pent up emotion from the day slowly lessened with each beat as she rounded the corner that led to her dorm. She took the steps two at a time. Two girls were coming out and nearly had to jump to get out of Nyota's way as she barreled through the door. She stopped abruptly in front of the lift, and slammed her hand on the button. She hunched over a little, panting hard. The door opened, and she hit the close door button immediately once inside. The girls that were walking up behind her yelled a disgruntled, _hey_, as the doors slid shut in their faces.

Her hall was deserted as most students were in their afternoon classes, she strode to her door, swiped her key card across it. It opened to reveal Mason and Gaila sucking face on the bed. Neither broke apart at the sound of the door opening. Nyota suddenly felt the urge to cause Mason a serious amount of physical pain. Had it not been for his asinine taunting, none of this would have happened.

"Mason, get out, I need to talk to Gaila!" Nyota yelled as she ripped off her boots and threw them across the room, reaching the goal of her open closet door. The two broke apart, and looked up at Nyota in surprise.

"We're a little busy right now Ny, aren't you suppose to be in class?" He spat.

"Get out!" Nyota yelled, tears she had been holding back, suddenly made her eyes swim. The sudden rush of emotion was overwhelming, and she certainly didn't want to cry in front of Mason, so she walked over to the bathroom, and slammed her hand on the lock button. The door automatically shut, clinked, locked. She could hear Gaila yelling something at Mason, and Mason's tone of voice took on that whiney note. A few moments later Nyota heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Ny?" Gaila asked. "Sweetie what's wrong, let me in." Nyota hit the unlock button, and the door slid open. Nyota was sitting on the edge of the bathtub her head in her hands. Gaila stepped in and knelt before her, grabbing her friend's hands away from her face. "Ny, what's going on." Nyota took a deep breath, and looked up in an attempt to make the newly formed tears go back into her body.

"Robinson accused me of handing in Dr. Spock's work this morning." Gaila's eyes widened.

"He was trying to get me expelled, and Dr. Spock fired."

"Why!?"

"He hates Dr. Spock, and apparently me too. After Mason broke my padd, Spock asked Robinson for an extension for me… Robinson said he wouldn't give me one, so Spock took apart my padd and put the hard-drive into one on his so I could turn my paper in on time."

"Wow, that was _really nice_ of him_."_ Gaila said taken aback.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!? What? Just because he's a Vulcan he's not allowed to be nice."

"Whoa, defensive much?" Gaila replied to her sudden outburst.

"No, yeah, I mean, I don't mean to be… its just. He was just being nice." Gaila just nodded.

"Anyway, so we got called up to the department head's office. And Robinson, Admiral Paink, and Dr. Chol where all there too. And you're not going to believe it Gail…" Nyota broke off, feeling overcome once again, "They accused Professor Spock and I of sleeping together!"

"Ohh my stars!" Gaila exclaimed

"I know."

"Well, are you?" Gaila asked softly and honestly.

"What!? NO! Are you kidding? Are you kidding right now?" Nyota spat at her friend. Gaila just began to giggle,

"Okay, okay, you're not… I only asked, because honestly, on what grounds did they have to accuse you? They wouldn't accuse you so formally, unless they had valid proof." Nyota stopped dead. They hadn't said why they suspected the two of them. They hadn't even hinted at it.

- - - -

"On what grounds have these absurd accusations been founded?" Spock asked calmly to the room of gentlemen. Dr. Rennett looked uneasily at Dr. Chol.

"Well Dr. Spock, Robinson brought forward some… evidence that merely… hinted at it, we simply wanted to get matters sorted." Dr. Rennett was obviously trying to down play the situation now that the evidence proved to be faulty.

"I request permission to view said evidence." Spock was collected but his voice was stronger and cooler than usual.

Dr. Rennett looked sideways at Dr. Chol, who simply nodded back. Dr Rennett said aloud to the room, "Computer access data file, 11469." A computerized female voice announced,

"Accessing."

"Display on main screen." Dr. Rennett demanded, sighing slightly. The large screen built into his credenza flicked on to reveal a surveillance camera recording from earlier that morning. The camera's view cast down into the elevator of the linguistics' building, and Spock watched as he and Nyota entered the elevator and turned their backs to the camera facing the door. Spock watched as he leaned across and pushed the button for the elevator to start.

"There! Right there!" Robinson spat, pointing like a child at the screen. Spock looked confused.

"I pressed the button for the lift. In what way does that suggest that there is an illicit relationship with the cadet?"

"You pushed the button?" Admiral Paink asked. "Replay." He announced to the computer and they watched the scene again. "I see." He said after it had played again.

Dr. Rennett was slightly speechless as he looked at Dr. Chol.

"I'm so sorry Professor Spock, but from the angle of the video, it looks as though you are…" He paused as the video looped once more, "…giving Ms. Uhura a kiss." Spock's eyebrows crumpled in. He watched closely.

It was true that from that angle their bodies where in such close proximity that it shielded the view of the elevator controls, and you could not see his hand press the button. He did appear to be leaning into the Cadet, and from a third party perspective, due to the terrible angle of the camera lens, and the positioning of their bodies and faces, he could see how they would assume a kiss had been shared. But more than this, Nyota's physiological reaction to his lean towards her did not help their case. You could see it in her shoulders the way she suddenly sucked in air, making the illusion of a kiss all the more probable.

"I did not kiss the Cadet." Spock was surprised to find that his own voice hinted at offense. "I can say with full honesty that I have never kissed any female of any race in that manor. Vulcan's find human kissing a repulsive transferal of bodily saliva which is generally prime with no less than 993 bacterial and viral microbes." His disgusted tone was evident to all. Admiral Paink merely chuckled,

"Don't knock it, till you've tried it, M'boy." He slapped Spock roughly on his back. "Well, this was obviously a largely overblown mis-understanding," The Admiral eyed Robinson coolly. "If we have finished, I have a lecture to get to."

"Yes, Quite." Dr. Chol replied sullenly placing his coffee cup down on the table. "So sorry to have wasted your time Dr. Spock, however, regardless of circumstances, we never take inter-fraternization lightly. I will make a full report. I see no reason why this meeting need make it on to your file. As the Admiral put it, it was nothing more than a misunderstanding."

Spock simply nodded curtly. He managed a sideways glance at Dr. Robinson, who's face was a deep scarlet. He could tell the older man was going to great lengths not to blurt out whatever it was that was going through his mind. His breathing was ragged, and he was glaring at Spock with a malevolent expression.

- - -

The following few weeks Nyota avoided her half-Vulcan professor wherever possible. She showed up to class, remained silent, took notes, and left immediately following its conclusion. She had officially dropped Dr. Robinson's class, and knew that at some point she would have to approach Dr. Spock to discuss her independent study for that summer. Never the less, for the time being she was quite content to throw herself into her school work. Her internship would be starting up again soon and she spent any free time bushing up on the dialects she had used most the previous summer. She had started at Wyncorp as an inter-galactic translator the summer before entering the Academy. It was a high paying position which covered her academy expenses left over after her scholarships. The corporation dealt in the space trade and therefore was in constant need of skilled translators. Naturally, Nyota relished any opportunity to practice the various space and human languages she was nearly fluent in. It would be her third summer with Wyncorp as their full time translators often took lengthy sabbaticals through the summer months.

She tried to keep her days overly busy to avoid the chance for her mind to wander into areas she deemed forbidden. It was a difficult task as she found nearly everything could be linked in someway to those distracting ideas. What bothered her all the more was the fact that while her day was spent combating the mental onslaught of _what if's_, his was more than likely blank and devoid of any thoughts of her.

One afternoon, Nyota lay across her bed jotting down verb conjugations when her personal comm. started beeping. She reached over to pick it up. As she flipped it open, Gaila walked through the door and dropped her bag on the ground. She pulled off her shirt to reveal a magenta bra that looked excellent against the green tint of her skin, but ferociously clashed with her red hair. Nyota frowned at the sight of it. Gaila catching her friend's expression, smiled and shrugged, as she grabbed her cadet uniform up off the floor. Nyota mouthed, "where have you been", and Gaila just smiled and winked as she head for the bathroom, putting her hair up.

Nyota finished her conversation as Gaila came out brushing her teeth,

"Ooh was that?" she said mid brush. Nyota placed her comm. back on the desk, and turned,

"It was Mrs. Sharp." Nyota replied.

"You're supervisor?" Gaila asked on her way to spit.

"Yeah… they're promoting me this summer." Nyota said nonchalantly.

"Awesome Ny!"

"It's actually kind of amazing. Jaepeth Wyndamere's personal secretary just up and quit a day ago. They need me to temp in his office while they go through the interview process for a new assistant. From what it sounds like they just need someone who is fluent in common earth and space languages to answer the phone, take messages, and do some light admin work."

"Wow… Jaepeth Wyndamere!" Gaila smiled, "C.E.O. of a fortune 5000 company… you totally have to try and marry him."

"Gail, please."

"Is he super old balls?" Nyota burst out laughing,

"No… he's only like thirty-five."

"Oh my gosh…. Ny… you could marry a billionaire."

"Yeah right… he's dating Lealah La Croix."

"The actress!?"

"Yup." Nyota smiled grabbing a magazine and frisbee tossing it over to Gaila. She clicked it on, and the cover screen revealed a gorgeous exotic looking brunette arm and arm on a red carpet with a handsome man in a black suit.

"That's him?!"

"Yup."

"She's totally out of his league."

"I know." Nyota smiled.

"Never mind… why would he slum it with you, when he's got _that_ on speed dial."

"Wow, thanks a lot." Nyota laughed as she got up, "Any way, I need to go buy some more professional looking attire, they need me to start right after finals.… want to go shopping with me?"

"I want to… but can't. I have my first final tomorrow…"

"Ahh. Look at you being all responsible." Nyota smiled as she pulled on her sandals.

Gaila shrugged, "Pick out something sexy librarianish."

"Not likely." Nyota laughed as she left their room.

Nyota had been a nervous wreck her first day. Never had she had so much pressure on her before. There was a right and a wrong way to do everything and meticulous policies and procedures to follow. She quickly had to memorize the long list of "interrupt Mr. Wyndamere no matter what!" and the even longer, "always take messages from these people" list. There was a correct way to serve the coffee, a correct way to set up the conference room, and it quickly became a life or death situation if they ran out of Mr. Wyndamere's favorite creamer.

Nyota tried to tell herself that the intensity of this job would be excellent preparation for Starfleet, but she couldn't help but laugh when everyone freaked out over a lost glove as opposed to an alien vessel attack. Mr. Wyndamere was out of the office most of the time, and only came in for meetings, so Nyota rarely saw him. However the CFO, Douglas Asalti, seemed to practically live at the office. He was always there long before Nyota arrived, and every night she would go to turn off the hall lights and see him at his desk behind a mound of padds, deep in concentration. She would have felt bad for him if he wasn't so smarmy. The way he looked at her made her skin crawl, and she was certain that instead of people he saw dollar signs.

The end of the semester had been stressful enough. She had met with her academic advisor three times to ensure that she was still on track for early graduation. She had studied like never before, determined to get at least a 95% on all of her final exams. The hard work had paid off as she received a 98% or higher on all of her exams, apart from one. On Professor Spock's exam she received a 94%. Had it been any other professor she would have gone in to argue her grade up, but she still had not spoken to him at that point, and the thought of facing him after everything that had happened seemed an awful idea. She made sure to select courses for the following semester that she knew he wouldn't be teaching. There still laid the problem of her dropped course. She desperately needed it to graduate as scheduled. She had sat in front of her computer for three hours one night writing and re-writing an e-mail to Professor Spock regarding her personal study. Finally a simple,

Professor Spock,

Please advise me as to the best evening to meet for my personal study as well as the book list for the course.

Thank you,

Cadet Uhura

She had debated for at least an hour as to how to sign her name. She decided to keep formalities intact. He had responded the next day with an equally simple message:

Cadet Uhura,

I am available on Wednesday and Thursday Evenings after 1900 hours. I will be unable to meet until June 21st. I apologize for the delay. Inform me as to which evening works most excellent with your schedule. Please find attached the reading and assignment list.

Spock

Nyota had been more than relieved to delay the start of their private sessions. She knew the overjoyed feeling was immature, but she still needed time to internalize their pseudo-scandal. She wondered fleetingly if perhaps Spock felt as awkward about this situation as she did. This thought was immediately dismissed as she considered his Vulcan nature. Of course he wouldn't feel awkward. If anything he was entirely indifferent to the situation. Even more likely, he was devoid of any thoughts on the matter at all. This thought provided Nyota with a small sense of comfort. Perhaps she needn't dread their next encounter entirely.


	9. Chapter 9

Nyota sighed deeply as Mr. Asanti continued to stare without discretion at her chest as she leaned over to poor his coffee. She felt her stomach churn as he licked his bottom lip before returning his gaze to the proposal in front of him.

The board room was filling up as the meeting was scheduled to commence shortly. She had just received word that Mr. Wyndamere's helicopter was en route, and would be arriving momentarily.

She moved towards the back of the board room to a small buffet, and looked over the preparations for their meeting. She re-straightened the already meticulously placed items, and glanced back towards the room. Everyone had already been served a beverage, and Mr. Wyndamere's elaborate drink mixture he called coffee sat waiting for him on a warming pad set at the exact temperature of 77 degrees. All the proposals had been passed out, the computer presentation was set up and ready to go, and the blinds had been drawn to Mr. Wyndamere's specifications. Half down on the first two windows to block out most of the sun that spilled onto the computer screen, yet still allowing an impressive view of downtown San Francisco from their 81st floor meeting room. The second two windows were entirely covered, and the window closest to the head of the table completely left open.

The elevator doors opened, and Nyota cursed herself for not getting to them as soon as she saw the data screen light up above the door. She rushed over to the door as Jaepeth Wyndamere glided from the lift. He was removing his overcoat mid stride, and all but threw it at Nyota as she met him in the hall.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wyndamere, I…" She began.

"Hold all calls." He said without looking at her as he strode through the entry and shut the door abruptly behind him. Nyota was left holding his coat in the empty hallway. Most of their interactions went like this. She turned to hang up his coat as the phone began to ring. She skidded around her desk and picked up her hands free head set. Clicking it on she announced, "Mr. Wyndamere's office."

"Nyota, this is Lee, we have two Starfleet officials down here requesting permission to speak with Mr. Wyndamere." Nyota frowned.

"Well, they don't have an appointment, and Mr. Wyndamere just stepped into a board meeting. If they would like to schedule a time to meet with him, I'll see what I can do. Did they say the nature of their visit?"

"The nature is imperative and confidential. They have a signed order demanding an audience with him. I have to let them up Ny." Lee replied, his voice thick with annoyance.

"Lee you can't, he'll flip. Just stall them down there, tell them he's not here yet." Nyota's heart began to pound. Jaepeth Wyndamere hated unscheduled visitors, a point he had made clear to her from the on set.

"They already know he's here Ny, they had him on surveillance. I'm letting them up."

"Lee, DON'T. I'll lose my job if…" But it was too late. Lee had clicked off, and the data screen above the elevator was already informing her the visitors would be in her lobby momentarily. She threw his coat under her desk as she began to panic. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind. Should she interrupt his meeting. Would this qualify as a reason to intrude? What if it didn't. He would be irate. She started walking towards the door to the board room, then stopped. Through the glass window in the wall she could see that he was in the middle of his presentation to the members of the board. She froze. Nothing could be important enough to interrupt that. Just then the elevator chimed, signaling the arrival of the unwanted guests. She walked over as the doors began to open.

She recognized at once the familiar olive complexion and pointy ears of her least and favorite professor. He stood stoically with his hands behind his back, his face expressionless. Her breath caught in her throat, and though she didn't realize it, her mouth dropped open. Standing next to Spock was an older man she knew to be Admiral Pike. He smiled kindly at her, causing the corners of his eyes to wrinkle.

"Uh… Can I help you gentleman?" Nyota stammered. She glanced back at Spock as his eyes flickered with momentary surprise. Her stomach flipped. Surely he did not expect to see her there.

"We need to speak with Jaepeth Wyndamere as soon as possible." Admiral Pike demanded with authority, though still smiling.

"I'm afraid he just stepped into a very important meeting, and that just won't be possible, I would be happy to schedule a time that would…."

"We'll wait." Spock said curtly.

"Uhhhhmm," Nyota managed as both Spock and Admiral Pike moved towards the lounge in the corner of the lobby. They both sat in the white leather chairs facing the front desk, staunch and resolutely. Never had she felt so helpless.

"May I inquire as to the objective of your visit?" Nyota asked, attempting to exert some sense of control.

"No, you may not." Spock replied intently. Admiral Pike looked at Spock, and chuckled. He glanced back to Nyota,

"He's just joking," he smiled warmly as he produced an actual piece of paper.

"I never joke. It is purposeless." Spock replied honestly. Admiral Pike just beamed all the more, as he handed what Nyota assumed to be an order to her. She flipped it open and scanned the page. It was vague with an overwhelming amount of legalistic language, but Nyota surmised the purpose was that Jaepath Wyndamere was under some sort of investigation. His complete compliance had been demanded by the High-Inter-Galactic Court. Even still, she feared interrupting his meeting. She sucked in her breath.

"May I get you something to drink while you wait?" Nyota asked reluctantly.

"Coffee would be fantastic, straight please," Admiral Pike replied. Finally a coffee order she could fill.

"Professor Spock?" She asked avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not thirsty. Thank you Cadet Uhura."

"You go to the academy?" Admiral Pike asked interestedly. Nyota simply nodded. "Oh, how great. What a fantastic summer job," he smiled, his words intermixed with surprise as he took in the massive lobby. He raised his eyebrows clearly impressed.

"I'm just a temp." Nyota smiled modestly. _Probably not for much longer though_ Nyota thought to herself.

"What are you studying?" Admiral Pike asked interestedly.

"Um…I'm a linguistics major with a focus in ancient Romulan dialects." She replied distractedly as she shot the boardroom another glance.

"Ohh, terrific, so have you had Professor Spock yet?" He asked smiling at his expressionless companion. Nyota swallowed hard.

"I have." She forced a smile, managing a small glance at Spock. He was starring at the board room door intently. Admiral Pike smiled all the more, he leaned forward and asked,

"I've got to know what he's like as a professor." He shot her a cool grin, "How many kid's does he put to sleep?" Nyota's eyes widened as she wondered how on earth to answer his question. She took a deep breath and answered as best she could,

"His wide array of knowledge on the subject matter qualifies him as a most excellent Professor. As for students falling asleep, I can hardly see how any actions on the behalf of Dr. Spock could be considered the source of their lethargic behavior. A lack of proper preparation and sleep is their own fault."

At this Spock's head turned to meet Nyota's gaze. Her heart rate sped for a moment that felt like an eternity as his eyes bore to the core of her. She knew she should break the gaze, but found she couldn't seem to. Her insides felt a mass jumble of amazed, and frightened, and exposed. Finally she dropped her eyes, beyond surprised that Spock had not dropped his first.

Admiral Pike nodded in agreement as he chuckled, "Well, I suppose you're right." Nyota glanced back at Spock, and heat crept up her chest towards her neck as she realized he was still starring at her intently. She thanked her mocha complexion for hiding what had to be the deepest blush.

Desperate to get away from the intensity of his gaze, she then stepped over to the break room to prepare Admiral Pike's cup of coffee.

Once in the tiny galley kitchen, Nyota placed both hands on the counter top and took in a long deep breath before she set about making a fresh cup of coffee. She had heard several of the male employees refer to this room as her "office". The desire to _accidentally_ spill their coffee on them had nearly overwhelmed her. It was no secret that Wycorp was a boys club of sorts. There wasn't a single female on the board, and all the ladies that worked there held positions as receptionists and assistants. Not to mention that they all seemed to be equally beautiful. Nyota suddenly wondered why she even worked there just as her desk com beeped, and Jaepeth Wyndamere's voice resounded into the lobby.

"Nyota, your assistance please." _Oh crap._ Nyota entered the boardroom making sure to gently shut the door behind her. Jaepeth sat at the head of the table and without looking up waved her forward. She walked towards the front of the room quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Once up front, Jaepeth handed her the cup of coffee.

"Try again." He said with a dramatic sigh.

"Of course." Nyota gently grabbed the cup, and turned to leave.

"Nyota…" She stopped and turned back to face him. He was staring out the glass window in the wall towards the visitors in the lobby. "Why are their two officers in my lobby." His voice was icy. The blood drained from Nyota's face.

"Uh…" she stammered, "They need to speak with you on a matter of importance. They requested to wait until your meeting concludes. I tried to reschedule, but…." Jaepeth held up his hand and she stopped talking. Her heart was pounding as she mentally prepared herself for the verbal berating she was about to receive.

"Show them in to my office, and make them comfortable. Tell them I'll be in shortly, and apologize for the delay." Nyota's eyes widened in surprise

"Of course, sir." She replied. She marveled at how incredibly unusual this sort of request was from her boss. Jaepeth throwing a fit about his coffee… usual. Jaepeth lecturing her on how precious his time was… usual. Jaepeth blowing off meetings with senators and galactic ambassadors… usual. Him asking her to invite in, and dare she think it, _apologize_ to two officers… incredibly suspect. Just what exactly where they investigating him for?


	10. Chapter 10

After Nyota had _made the officers comfortable_, she headed back towards the lobby to finally hang up Jaepeth's coat. She was surprised to see the board room door open and various suits exiting. Jaepeth walked swiftly from the room, flanked by Douglas. They were speaking hurriedly in hushed tones as they passed her. Without looking back, Jaepeth called to her,

"Hold all calls, and _do not_ interrupt." Nyota simply sighed a breath of relief as she watched him shut his office door at the end of the hall with a bang. She watched the rest of the board members shuffle towards the elevator. Several looked upset to have had their meeting adjourned so abruptly.

Nyota busied herself with her daily tasks, only half focused as she glanced up at every sound to see if the door at the end of the hall had opened. Time dragged on, and her curiosity peaked as she wondered what on earth was going on in that room. Even more than that, she wondered why Professor Spock had been assigned to this investigation. It wasn't entirely unheard of, but still rare for professors to simultaneously teach while engaged in active duty. She hated the war of emotions raging inside of her at seeing him, and interacting with him again. She contemplated what she would say when the officers entered the lobby to leave. Would Jaepeth be with them? Would she even have a chance to say anything? What would be appropriate in this sort of situation? A simple, 'good evening, sir', was always safe. However if she was really being honest with her self, she would prefer to drop the formalities. She could say something like, '_I look forward to our private sessions_," to end on a bright note. However, she knew she could never say that. It seemed too suggestive, and given their already precarious relationship, she could not afford any breeches in decorum. Nyota stared at her own reflection in the blank monitor. _What am I thinking!? He's a commanding officer, and I'm his subordinate, I shouldn't be thinking things like this at all…_

Suddenly the door opened and Nyota stood at once, peering down the hall. Admiral Pike and Jaepeth were talking as they made their way towards the lobby.

"So you see, it truly is all just a big misunderstanding." Jaepeth assured the Admiral. Pike's face was contemplative.

"Well, we'll see won't we." He said coolly. "Until you can provide any evidence that suggests otherwise, I'm afraid we are at a stand still. I don't think I need to warn you not to leave the planet…" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Naturally." Jaepeth said coldly. "Douglas will be able to provide Lieutenant Spock with access to company archives from the last six years. I'll have Nyota set up the boardroom so they can spread out.

"Very well," as they approached her, Admiral Pike smiled deeply, the skin at his eyes crinkling slightly, "Thank you for the excellent coffee Nyota, have a good evening." Nyota managed a small smile, her heart skipping a beat as she understood that Spock would not be leaving just yet.

"Nyota, I need you to set up the board room, and order the two men dinner. I'd like you to stay here until they are finished to clean it up." Jaepeth announced curtly. Nyota gave a quick nod, and headed for the small coffee room just around the corner from her desk. She was still with in earshot and listened intently for any clues as to the nature of the investigation. She heard Admiral Pike's calm and commanding voice,

"Of course there is still the matter of speaking with the members of the board." Admiral Pike reminded him. Jaepeth was quiet for a moment, and then his eyes brightened with a sudden idea,

"Well, tomorrow I'm hosting a charity auction gala event. Most of them will be there. You're welcome to attend and speak with whoever you'd like, set up meetings should you need to. In fact, why don't both of you come…" Before Admiral Pike could say anything, Jaepeth called out to Nyota, "Call Maurice, they'll both need tuxes."

"I can hardly see how a social gathering would be the best time to chat them up about a matter of this importance." Admiral Pike protested.

"By all means, Admiral, feel free to attempt to go through their secretaries and squeeze yourself into their hectic schedules. I was merely trying to deliver them to you all at once, without having to go through a third party. I thought my _complete and total_ compliance was demanded. But if you'd rather waste valuable Starftleet time on the phone, and sitting in lobbies, be my guest." Jaepeth's voice attempted at humor, but there was a distinctive icy edge to it. Admiral pike thought for a moment, and then conceded,

"Well, perhaps we could try to set up private meetings…." He still seemed unsure.

"Brilliant, then it's settled. May I ask, is there a Mrs. Pike?" Jaepeth's voice came out sugary sweet. Admiral Pike smiled cautiously.

"There is,"

"Good, bring her." Jaepeth said curtly, adding a smile in haste. "Nyota where is my coat? I'm late." Nyota, having thought ahead, had hung it in the coffee room, she stepped out holding it open so he could shrug into it. Nyota clicked the small button on the side of her desk, notifying the hover pad to make ready the helicopter. "We'll see you tomorrow then Admiral." Jaepeth nodded.

"Tomorrow." Admiral Pike nodded in return.

"Nyota walk with me, I have a few things yet to go over." Nyota kept pace with his stride as he headed for the elevator. She pressed the button for him, the door dinged open, already waiting for him. Once the doors were closed, she pressed the button to the roof.

"Send a transport for both of them tomorrow, and notify Julian that our guest list has increased. I need you to go too and ensure that they get anything they need. Point out the board members to them, and arrange introductions. Call Christiani's and have them send you something to wear. Put it on the corporate account." Nyota's face lit up at this. "Tell them you need something formal, tasteful, but fitting of you age. I don't want you to look dowdy." He scowled at her plain gray blouse and black pencil skirt.

Nyota had nearly mastered the ability to hide her true feelings at this job, and whether it was the chaos of the day, or all the emotions from seeing Spock again, she was suddenly unable to hide the fiery glare that poured out of her eyes at Jaepeth Wyndamere.

He saw it at once too, and instead of conceding, Nyota let them burn all the more, not caring if she would be reprimanded or fired. To her incredible surprise, Jaepeth's eyes softened, and took her in deeply. With a coy half grin, he brought his hand up to her face, and stroked his thumb across her cheek bone,

"So there is _some _fire in you." Nyota's mouth all but dropped open, and her intense glare was replaces at once with wide eyes of surprise.

The door chimed, and before she had a chance to remove his hand from her face, or slap him across his, he was out the door, headed towards his transport. The doors closed as she watched him stride away. It took her a moment to register what had just happened. And the computer automatically took her down to her floor. That was the very last reaction she could have ever anticipated from that man.

The doors opened, and Spock was standing in front of the elevator. She looked up into his eyes, as the blood drained from her face. Her dazed expression caused him to stare back with concern as he asked,

"Cadet, are you feeling ill?"

"No… I'm…" She started to stammer, and then ended resolutely, "I'm fine."

"Nyota, please set up the conference room." Douglas' nasally voice dripped with annoyance, as he blotted his sweaty brow with a handkerchief. Nyota nodded to him, and chanced a sideways glance at Spock. Once again, she met the dark depths of his eyes as he intently held her gaze. Her heart stopped, as did her breath as she quickly glanced away. It was getting far to intense to look into those eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder if in any way he felt anything at all when he looked into hers.

- - -

Spock felt a shiver work up his spine as he sat across from the man called Douglas Asanti continued to sweat across the table from him. He had asked Nyota to turn down the air several times, more than likely in attempt to control his perspiration. The empty boardroom was quite cool, and Spock found the temperature quite uncomfortable.

He starred intently at the man, focused on his principle objective for this mission. It was simple enough, extraction of information regarding the so called 'pandemic' on the planet Quilom, where Wyndcorp had several mining stations set up. It was believed by evidence produced to Starfleet that an illegal and counterfeit chemical had been used for mining purposes on the planet, causing an adverse and lethal reaction in the native population of Quilomites. To date, nearly 800,000 of the alien species had died from the rare and unexplainable pandemic. Evidence trails of a massive cover up had slowly begun to service, and the involvement of Wyncorp was steadily becoming more and more apparent.

Spock had been asked… or rather ordered to assist in the verification of the rumored evidence. He alone was qualified to execute the successful completion of this mission, simply because of his training as a child. Spock had excelled in the ancient and mysterious quality of Vulcan's to meld minds. Admiral Pike, had asked Spock to assist him simply because of this quality. According to Starfleet regulation directive 203, any physical contact by the interrogator is considered threatening towards the interrogated and will be deemed as an act of torture.

Spock had tried to convey to Admiral Pike, that a non-touch meld, would more than likely be highly ineffectual, yet, he still insisted that Spock try to divulge any information that he could from the companies CFO. Spock had learned that the more complex the inner workings of the mind, the more unlikely a successful meld would be, and the more dangerous. As he was to perform a non-touch meld, the level of risk was lessened greatly. The intensity of the meld, would be dismal in comparison, and therefore highly unlikely to cause Mr. Asanti any discomfort. Spock had tested the waters in the office of Jaepeth Wyndamere. While he was highly unsuccessful with Jaepeth, he found probing into Douglas's mind, was like opening a children's book. In moments he had deduced the name of the chemical used, Mylium, as well as it's origin, and in which of the mines it had been used. Spock noted with fascination that the only adverse affect it seemed to take on the short, balding man, was a perceived increase in his body temperature.

Spock had suggested that the best course of action would be to leave the two of them alone to go over company records. He had feined the desire to not waste anymore of Jaepeth's time, though truth be told, he found Douglas's mind a more pliable tool when his scrutinizing boss was not in the room. Spock was surprised by how his non-touch meld seemed to work. The utmost in concentration was required, and though, unlike touch melds, he was not able to sift through memories, or illicit desired information. Rather, he was simply made aware of all of Douglas's current mental thoughts and images. Though Spock tried to probe deeper into his mind, nothing but the present was laid bare to him. He would have to wait for Douglas to reveal something himself.

They had been sitting there for about an hour, and Spock was amazed at how much deception humans where capable of. Spock listened as Douglas lied to his face again and again. The truth of his thoughts, condemning him at every turn of phrase. Spock was in need of some sort of incriminating physical evidence, as his mind-melding abilities would never stand up in a court of law. They would be seen as coercive. Coercive, but necessary. Without a proper antidote to the chemical affects of Mylium, the crisis in Quilom would continue without end.

Just then Nyota entered the room with a fresh pot of coffee. Spock hardly looked up as he continued to focus on the deceitful man before him. Douglas on the other hand, noticed her at once. Spock watched Nyota cross the room in Douglas's eyes. She leaned over to pour the hot, black liquid into his mug, that Spock realized in his thoughts was strategically placed further down the table. As Nyota leaned in, Douglas focused on the v- of her gray top.

Spock almost choked as he felt Douglas's deep lust for the girl at glimpsing the black lace of her bra as it clung to the delicate contours of her breast. Never had Spock felt anything so powerful, and so alarming. Truly humans were slaves to their emotions and desires.

Nyota set down the pot, and began straitening the pile of files on the desk. One was just out of her reach in the middle of the massive table, and she leaned across it grab it. Spock watched in Douglas's mind as he stared without discretion at the young woman's behind.

Suddenly, before Spock could break the connection, an onslaught of graphic mental images of the cadet flooded from Douglas's mind to his. Little snippets of Nyota in lingerie, others of her lying back on a table with nothing on, and further ones of her engaged in sex acts with the CFO. Before Spock could think or breathe he found himself barking,

"NYOTA, PLEASE LEAVE!" She looked up startled and wide eyed at Spock, dropping several of the files back on to the table. The images stopped at once, as Douglas's wide eyes went round with surprise. Spock breathed in a deep, long, breath.

"Please." He said in his softest and calmest voice. Her mouth was still open, and she looked at Douglas, who returned her shocked expression.

"Um…If… If you need anything, just page me." She said quietly, before hurrying from the room.

Spock, followed her with his eyes, knowing that his outburst was uncalled for, and likely confusing to the cadet. An odd sensation ran through him… as though an invisible substance in his chest was sinking slowly towards his stomach.

"Perhaps we should take a break." Douglas's nasally twain made Spock's skin crawl. Spock starred at the short, fat man, and overwhelming sense of disgust washed over him. Spock's mind was consumed by the incredible inappropriateness of the man's thoughts towards such an innocent, and unknowing young woman. Where all human males this way? Did they all fantasize about any woman that happened to cross their paths like that? In his mind it was so… indecent. Douglas rose, and exited to the restroom located off to the side of the boardroom. Judging by the fact that he had taken three different magazines in with him, Spock logically deduced that he would be occupied for a while. He rose, and headed for Nyota's desk. He knew an apology for his behavior was in order.

He found her washing out the coffee pot in the small break room behind her desk. Her sholders were tense, and her knuckles were white as she vigorously scrubbed the pot. Spock was reminded of how his own mother often teared up when yelled at, and wondered if he had made Nyota cry. He gently shut the door behind him, and walked closer to her,

"Nyo…"

"What the _Hell_ was that!?" She spun at once, pointing the coffee pot at him, her eyes bright with anger.

"I apologize, I should not have…"

"You have no right to address me like that." Nyota interrupted, her voice a loud hiss. She didn't want Douglas to hear her. "I'm off duty…and even if I wasn't, I hardly see how that situation merited talking to me like that!" Her small shoulders were nearly shaking with anger.

"Nyota, calm down, and allow me to apologize." Spock said, his voice strong, and commanding.

"Don't tell me to calm dow…" Without thinking, Spock raised his hand and placed a gentle finger to her lips as he had seen his father do to his mother nearly a thousand times. It had always seemed to calm her hysterics, and he hoped this affect translated to all earth women.

Nyota's eyes widened, and softened at his gentle and intimate gesture. Her heart rate sped and her breathing stopped. She stared up into his dark eyes, the cool feel of his finger made her lips tingle.

Spock too was suddenly overwhelmed by how intimate the gesture truly was. He had not considered the relationship of life partners to be the context with which such a gesture should occur. He returned her gaze, deeply surprised by the intensity it seemed to churn at his core. Her lips were surprisingly warm and soft. In an instant, Douglas's image of a half naked Nyota straddling his lap, and kissing him deeply flooded Spock's mind, except his subconscious had replaced himself for Douglas.

Spock dropped his hand at once, and turned away from her, ashamed to have had such thoughts of her. Thoughts that this time, were his own invention.

"I'm sorry." He said to the wall, folding his arms behind his back.

"What was that Spock." Nyota asked softly. Spock looked back at her. To which was she referring? How could he begin to explain his reasoning for what not appeared to be a highly inappropriate touch. "Why did you yell like that?" Spock was grateful for the clarification, yet unsure of how to properly answer. Not wishing to lie to her, and seeing no reason for the mission to be compromised, he simply answered honestly.

"Your presence was proving to be quite a distraction for Mr. Asanti." He said simply.

Knowing washed over Nyota.

"Oh my… I knew it!" Nyota exclaimed. "But how… what on earth… does Admiral Pike know that you… I can't believe you Spock!"

"Nyota?" Spock raised a brow.

"You were mind melding with him!" Spock was shocked at her perceptiveness. "That's why you were starring at him so intently. And that's why he was sweating like the pig that he is."

"How could you have come to such a conclusion?"

"Well I know you to be a very talented individual and I would not put such levels of mind melding mastery beyond you." Spock felt a twinge of pride at her statement, one of many feelings from the evening he would have to meditate on later. "What I can't possibly understand, is why you would do something so unethical."

"Nyota, I will not discuss any aspect of this mission with you."

"Don't you dare tell me that you are under orders to do that?" Nyota's surprise and disgust was evident. Spock's silence confirmed in her mind the worst.

"Why would Starfleet ask you to do that!? We have a code of conduct we adhere to, this doesn't make any sense." Nyota shook her head.

"Surely you recall Starfleet regulation Article 14 Section 31."

"You can't tell me that this qualifies as 'extraordinary measures' and what on earth is the dire emergency?" Nyota's eyes flashed with anger.

"Surely, Nyota, you are aware of the situation on Quilom." She paused, and sucked in a deep breath. Of course she new the "situation". It was a humanitarian crisis. Each day the death count reached higher and higher. The best physicians in the galaxy where at a complete loss of what was causing the horrific and torturous pandemic ravaging the southern lands of the planet. Noyta's mind reeled. What on earth could that possibly have to do Jaepeth? Nyota ran through the company's portfolio. Suddenly she recalled the small mining company the Jaepeth financially backed. She had read about it casually on a memo some executive had asked her to shred the summer before. She stretched her mind trying to recall the details of that memo. The only thing she could remember was some information about a new chemical they were using that could eat through the rock bed in record time, producing massive productivity. What had it been called? At once she remembered,

"What is Mylium?" She asked Spock with wide eyes. One eyebrow raised, and Spock made a calculated decision.

"Nyota, you are in a unique position to severely aid the outcome of this investigation." Nyota began to shake her head, knowing where this was going,

"Do you have access to the…"

"No. No Spock. You cannot ask that of me." Nyota breathed in deeply.

"Nyota, your vow to uphold and protect justice to all humanoid and alien species…"

"Stop it. I know the vow I took the day I entered Starfleet. But I signed a legally binding confidentiality document the day I started here. Two and half months before Starfleet. I cannot help you, without serious penalty under law." Nyota raised a hand to her brow.

Spock stood silent for a moment, allowing her to think.

"So it's the chemical isn't it? It's killing them. And the Company knows it? Ohh God." Nyota turned away from him, tears stinging her eyes.

"Nyota, your cooperation with the objective of this mission would be advisable…."

"I think you should go Spock." Nyota said resolutely. "I think you should go now." Tears continued to prick the edges of her eyes.

"Are you going to compromise our purpose?" Spock starred at her intently. Nyota drew in a long, ragged breath,

"No," she said in resolute sincerity, "I won't."

(To be cont.)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Two kind fanfictioners sent me messages to continue this story. I was a little concerned that I had deviated into such a different plot, with little idea as to how to have it tie into the start of the movie by the end. I suppose I'm not going to worry about that now. I know at least the plot for the next three chapters or so. To be honest, this story is just a hobby… that being said, I don't put a lot of time into self-editing, so for those of you who get pulled from a story at the first mistake: Be forewarned, there are likely many of them throughout the whole thing. I went back and re-read it from the beginning and found many things that are likely not very true to the cannon, as well as parts where the writing is very sub-par. For super fans… keep in mind that I am not one. And please don't be too offended at the stuff I just made up. While I did watch Next Generation every Sunday night with my dad, I don't remember all the lingo, and to be honest I don't really have time to go and research it. So there are a lot of discrepancies, and I know how that might annoy some, and I feel bad about that. As I stated before. It's just a hobby, a fun release at the end of the day, and if you happen to be mildly entertained by it, well, all the better. This is getting incredibly long. To the fanfictioners who wrote me the messages: that was so sweet, and just made my day! This is for you:

Nyota could hardly look at Douglas as she straightened the boardroom. Her mind was a mess, as she thought over the events of the day. Douglas shuffled off to the rat hole he called an office, leaving Nyota alone. She walked over to the window and looked out at the skyline. It was late into the evening, and it had just begun to drizzle. A hazy fog blanketed the coast, and the streets below. The skyline was bright and slightly blurred through the fog.

Nyota felt weak, and wanted nothing more than to be at home, under a hot shower where she could really think. She felt sick and weak, and like she wanted to scream. She left the rest of the mess for tomorrow. The thought of leaving was too overwhelmingly tempting. She had to get out of this place. A fleeting thought of leaving a resignation note crossed her mind. Knowing she would not be able to continue working there knowing that the company was single handedly responsible for a mass genocide. She walked back to her desk, switched off the lights, and pulled her light trench coat on. She felt numb as she waited for the lift. Suddenly she found herself feeling anxious and paranoid to get out of the building. The ride down to the main floor seemed to take three times as long.

Once in the main lobby, she avoided eye contact with the few people left. She wondered how many others knew the companies secret. Surely few could. She glanced at the security guard stand. It was empty. If she was going to help them access files, it would have to be a fairly deserted night like this. _No, No, No._ Nyota yelled at herself, wondering what she was thinking. She would spend the next 15 years in prison for something like that. She would lose everything. Starfleet would not be able to protect her from the sharks, Jaepeth called his lawyers. It was impossible. Her best choice of action would be to resign altogether. Leave the mess for fully trained Starfleet members to figure out. She couldn't help but loath how cowardly it all sounded. As she walked out the front door, her face was at once met with a soft cool mist.

Instead of heading towards the city transport stop, she decided to simply walk the 3 miles back to the campus hoping it would give her time to think. The street lights glistened across the wet street, their colors changing with the light. She shivered against the brisk air, certain she could feel her hair frizz with its dampness.

A permanent scowl fixed its self upon her face, and she clenched her teeth as her mind began to wander over the discoveries of the night. She breathed in deeply as her strong sense of conviction was at once overwhelmed.

At once she was bombarded with such strong emotions she thought she would choke. Her conscience grasped at the shreds of her moral mind as it flashed image after image of suffering Quilomites. She had seen them on the news feeds. Images of children in make shift hospital beds that would double as their coffins. The hills and hills of upturned dirt, little markers spread across them like a porcupine, marking the graves of the thousands upon thousands that where dead. Nyota's eyes burned and her heart swelled.

At once she felt her resolve shifting. Thoughts of good, and right, and absolute truth flooded her mind. Regardless of what would befall her personally, she could not deny that aiding with the investigation was the right and noble thing to do. Wasn't that the type of person she wanted to be. She wondered if she was to remain quiet and stand ideally by, playing no part if it would be the biggest regret of her life. The thought of it weighed heavy upon her. What if she said nothing, graduated and made it to her dream… the Enterprise. She wondered if each day aboard that ship if her regret and shame would follow her.

She then contemplated spending the youth of her life confined in prison. She sucked in her breath slowly. It would be the _right_ thing to do.

She knew that none of the miners were getting sick. Another medical mystery the news had stated. She knew better. They had an antidote that they were giving to their workers. It was the only logical answer. If she could play a part in uncovering it, of course she had no choice really. She had to help regardless of consequences. Nyota's stomach lurched as she contemplated the death toll…. And all along there was likely an antidote. Jaepeth knew, he knew from the start, and he didn't stop. Not after the first hundred, or thousand, or ten thousand. He was truly a soulless monster. Tears began to stream down her face as she walked down the darkened street.

All of a sudden a shadow moved in the darkness between two buildings she was passing, and at once Nyota felt and iron grip on her arm. Before she had a moment to think or scream she was yanked into the darkness of the ally. Her mind raced as the combat training she had practiced at great length flooded her mind on quick synapses. She braced herself as she prepared a counter move and then froze as she heard a familiar voice whisper,

"Nyota." He was close to her ear, and at once she recognized the monotone as Spock. Her heart racing, she ripped her arm from his grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded, as her voice came back to her.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkened ally as she distinctly registered Spock's raised eyebrow and cocked head denoting confusion. 'You don't do that Spock! You don't do that to a girl walking home, alone, late at night!" Nyota spat.

"It was not my intention to frighten you Cadet." Spock said mater-o-factly. Nyota starred at him incredulously before demanding in exasperation,

"What do you want!?"

"It is my intention to persuade you to help the cause of Starfleet in obtaining vital information that will aid in the…" Nyota turned on her heels and began walking back towards the street. She knew that she needed time to think over everything before she could even begin to have a conversation like this. She sucked in her breath loudly, regretting the decision to walk home. Once again she felt his hand on her arm, however his grasp was loose and gentle, and she came to a full stop as she heard him gently, laced with unmistakable emotion, whisper her name.

She turned, and even in the dim she could see the great depth in his dark eyes as he starred back at her.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she whispered her heart falling at her quiet admission. Spock thought it was an odd remark. Clearly she knew exactly what he _wanted_ her to say.

"You must." Spock said simply, his voice once again devoid of emotion.

"You say that as if it were such a simple thing… as if their aren't serious risks, and consequences."

"Do you think only of the risks and consequences that could befall you? Do you not consider the risks and the dire consequences of the people of Quilom?"

"Of course I do." Nyota gasped, looking up as tears continued to stream down her face. "You are asking me to stop a mass genocide, but in the process, I must commit to spending a quarter of my life in prison."

"That won't happen." Spock started.

"You don't know that Spock!" Nyota broke into heavy sobs.

"We protect our own." Spock replied simply.

"You can't protect me from him. Starfleet can't protect me from the law it was created to uphold." Nyota protested. "Can you promise me that I won't go to prison for helping you?"

Spock paused for a moment, his mind racing through his knowledge of intergalactic law. Finally he answered, "No, I cannot."

"Of course you can't. It would be an open and shut case. You probably wouldn't even be able to use any of the evidence that I collect for you in a court of law. It would all be thrown out." Nyota pulled her hands up to her face as she brushed away the tears that refused to cease.

"I am aware of that." Spock said simply.

"If you are aware of that, then why would you have me bother in the first place!?" As soon as she said it, knowing washed over her. That wasn't what they were after. At least not at first. She sucked in her breath and touched her forehead, "You don't want me to find evidence…"

"No." Spock stared at her intently.

"You want me to find the formula for the antidote."

"Yes." He said as she met his gaze. Nyota breathed deeply, and was quite for a moment. Spock eyed her intently, finding himself shocked at how badly he wanted to know her thoughts. It surprised him to no end this sudden unprecedented urging. He felt as though his mind was on the fringe of losing control. Deep mediation on the days events was surely demanded. Never before had he been so adversely affected by stress… or for that matter, seeing another person in distress. He watched Nyota's expressions change as her mind waged a war of ethics against her very soul. Finally he decided to interrupt her thoughts. "Nyota, you are in a unique position to drastically aid in the salvation of the southern province of Quilom."

"I know that." Nyota sighed, her emotional exhaustion apparent. Spock paused and waited patiently for her gaze to return to his eyes. Once he had them he quietly replied,

"Then let me tell you something you don't know. Every single Quilomite left is infected. In a matter of months, they will all be dead."

Nyota's bright eyes widened in horror, and she squeezed them shut as sobs once again overtook her. "Oh God." Nyota gasped. Spock's eyes narrowed at this. He never knew Nyota to be religious. She once again grew very quiet and still. Moments passed and Spock waited patiently as she regained control of her breathing. Resolve calmed and relaxed her tense shoulders and scrunched forehead. She breathed in deeply and looked him in the eye. The intensity of her gaze gave Spock foresight into her thoughts. They were shortly confirmed as she resolutely replied, "Tell me what you need me to do?"

(To Be Cont.)


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell is wrong with you Ny!" Giala suddenly hissed, as she let the dressing room door swing shut behind her with an audible bang. At the noise, Nyota looked up sharply, slightly confused and stunned to be so curtly drawn away from her thoughts.

"I…what?" Nyota started, as she realized that every eye in the small boutique was at once starring at the pair of misplaced young cadets. The snooty sales attendant glared disapprovingly before hastily returning to her high maintenance patron.

"Where are you!" Gaila's voice was quieter, laced with concern, "It's like you're not even enjoying this."

It was true. What should have been a fantastic shopping outing bankrolled by her boss, was utterly sullied by the revelations of the previous day. That morning, Christiani's had sent over two dresses for her to choose from. Gaila had demanded a fashion show of the two gowns, only to resolutely decide that neither of the dresses flattered her roommate. A simple call of the customer service line, and an in-store appointment was set. Dropping Jaepeth's name had certainly aided their access into such an exclusive store. Gaila was acting like a little humanoid on Christmas as she pranced up to the back V.I.P. entrance. However, Nyota's total disinterest in their outing had not escaped her. While Gaila tried on each and every couture gown the store had to offer, Nyota had sat listlessly by the dressing rooms, deep in thought.

"I just… I have a lot on my mind, that's all." Nyota answered as she rubbed her temples.

"Could it have anything to do with going to a gala event with a certain Vulcan professor…?" Gaila's mouth upturned into a quizzical grin.

"Hardly," Nyota answered as her eyes narrowed. Gaila put on a mock pouty face. She was desperate to hear Nyota audibly confirm her obvious infatuation.

"So what then…. Is it work or something?" Gaila asked disinterestedly as she eyed herself in the three way mirror.

"Um… well… yeah, it's sort of stressing me out." Nyota said vaguely. Gaila's eyes brightened,

"I know just what you need! Lets go get some mani's and pedi's and massages!"

"No, Gail… what I need is to find a damn dress." Nyota said curtly.

"Well that's going to be a bit difficult as you haven't even looked at a single one." She managed to keep her tone light.

"You're the fashion expert, why don't you just pick one out for me, you know my size. I've just got to get out of here. I need some time to think." Nyota rose from the chair and turned towards the door.

"Fine, I will," she sighed, "Any preferences at all?" She asked slightly exhausted.

"Nothing _dowdy_," Nyota yelled back as she reached the door. Gaila smiled, remembering Nyota recall what Jaepeth had said to her in the elevator, along with his incredibly inappropriate touch of her face. Just then Gaila's eyes fell upon a stunning, and sexy ruby dress. _So Japeth wants her to have a little fire? Ny… I'm totally getting you married to a ka-gillionaire!_ She thought to herself as she held up the short and strapless little number. She took a look at the price tag and nearly choked on her sharp intake of air. _Soooo many zeros! _

"Miss, I've made my selection."

x-x-x

"I'm so delighted to meet you Mrs. Pike." Jaepeth cooed, as he delicately grasped the dainty hand of the doe eyed beauty. She smiled politely, flashing a warm and flawless smile. Holding a hand to the small of his wife's back, Admiral Pike surveyed the exchange with guarded amusement. To his left, a stoic Spock was less than cheery. But then again, Admiral Pike had never once known the young half Vulcan protégé to possess an outwardly jovial disposition. He stood nearly at attention, gazing forward, with his hands held behind his back. It was evident to all that Spock was less than enthused at having to trade in his regulation grade uniform for a tailored black tuxedo. However, Pike had insisted that he conform to the culture's conventions, if only for just the evening. His logic seemed sound, in that they would be more approachable if they were not in their typical Starfleet regalia. And that was the point after all; to schmooze the pompous board members and ascertain _private meetings_.

"I'm sure Nyota will be along any moment to aid you in your objective." Jaepeth's voice dripped with honey, but his eyes were icy masks.

"Well, please, don't let us detain you" Admiral Pike, gestured to the crowd that was slowly trickling down the grand white marble staircase into the ballroom. "You've been most… generous in you assistance." Jaepeth smiled, though none of them missed the hesitation.

"As soon as I see Nyota, I will send her your way," Jaepeth replied in mock courtesy, as he scanned the room, and brought a tumbler he had been holding of amber liquid up to his lips. His eyes brightened suddenly, and he paused, lowering his glass, as his lips upturned into a nearly wicked smile. "Well, well… speak of the little red devil."

All three followed their host's gaze up to the top of the stairs.

Spock noticed with great surprise the sudden spike of his heart rate as his sharp eyes fell upon Nyota. It also did not escape his notice that several other guests, most of which were males, where also now focused on the cadet at the top of the stairs. The vision in red, was completely oblivious to the stares as she fidgeted with the top of her dress. The usually modest young woman was trying in vain to hike it up over her pushed up bust. She would have been dismayed if she realized that her attentions were only drawing more notice to that particular part of her anatomy by the captive onlookers. Spock stared right along with the rest of them, suddenly realizing that he had never seen Nyota's hair down before. Gone was the harshly pulled back ponytail she usually donned, and in its place, soft black curls flowed down her back, and framed her face. Spock also noticed that he had never seen her shoulders before, as the uniform she usually wore had capped sleeves. His eyes scanned the bronzed curves, as a strange feeling churned deep in his stomach. Suddenly the room seemed stifling.

Spock tore his gaze away, as he sensed Jaepeth breaking away from the group. His eyes were also on Nyota, and the look of possessive lust in his eyes made Spock's green blood boil. He stood stoically, and watched on, as Jaepeth languidly stalked to the bottom of the stairs. Nyota, noticing him at once, stopped fidgeting with her dress, and walked down the steps, her long, tone legs, flexing as she did so, due to her stilt like stilettos. She did not greet him with a smile, and Spock was glad of this.

X-X-X

"Interesting choice of dress." Jaepeth purred, his eyes blatantly scanning her from top to bottom, pausing every so often to linger on one of her many flawless features.

"Excuse me?" Nyota nearly choked. She was certain that the ensemble Gaila had chosen met his criteria, there was absolutely _nothing_ dowdyabout the tiny scrap of fabric that the boutique passed off as a dress.

"It's very…red." The word dripped out of his mouth the same way a filthy name for a particular part of female anatomy might.

"What's wrong with red?" she spat, her eyes glacial.

"Nothing, I love red. It's the most emotionally intense color. Studies indicate that it stimulates a faster heartbeat and breathing. It's the color of passion and anger."

"Well you did say nothing _dowdy_, sir."

"I never knew you were so inclined to please me Nyota." Her eyes shot up to his upturned smirk, in wide-eyed surprise. Not missing the implication, her stomach lurched at his smarminess. Had there been any contents in her stomach, they would have surely deposited themselves upon his shiny black shoes. He took a long, slow sip from his tumbler, and glanced around the room.

"Your Vulcan is here." Jaepeth casually announced, stepping closer to her. Nyota froze. _Her Vulcan_?

"Excuse me?" Nyota spat, her eyes narrowing as she tried not to betray the panic bubbling up inside of her.

"I make it a point to know everything worth knowing about my employees Nyota." Jaepeth said quietly, his tone threatening. "Needless to say I was more than a little shocked to find a dismissed sex scandal in the recent Starfleet Records."

"That was a simple misunderstanding." Nyota protested, not even a little surprised that Jaepeth had gained access to that information.

"I'm sure it was." He replied snidely, the corner of his mouth upturning into a snarl of a smile. "So tell me, do you have a thing for those in authority over you… or just for Vulcan's," Nyota's eyes quickly scanned the room for the Vulcan in question. As if drawn by a magnet her eyes found his instantly. She swallowed involuntarily under his dark gaze, and dropped her eyes to floor like a guilty child. "How coincidental that he should be the officer assigned to our own little _simple misunderstanding_." Nyota opened her mouth to object, but he raised his hand to silence her. "I don't think I need to remind you Nyota that you work for me." The edge of possessiveness in his voice paired with his black eyes had alarms going off in her mind. "I trust you remember the contracts you signed with us?" Nyota nodded solemnly. "Good Girl." He smiled wickedly, and brushed the back of his knuckle down her shoulder. The patronizing tone, and unwanted touch sent Nyota into a frenzy. Her eyes flared, as she mentally considered her training, and the quickest way to kill the pathetic demon before her. Her fierce expression only proved to incite his narcissism further. He leaned in to her ear and whispered "You have no idea what it does to me to see you like this, Nyota." His hot breath reeked of scotch as it blew across her face. She instantly took a step back, her eyes trained on him, packing as much hate and loathing into her glare as possible.

"Cadet Uhura,"

Both their attentions were turned to the sober presence that had just approached them. Spock's eyes were masks as he glanced between the two of them. Nyota cleared her throat and made a simple nod, "Commander Spock."

"Ah Spock, I was just telling Nyota how lovely she looks this evening, don't you agree?" Jaepeth goaded.

"As that is the point of events such as this, I would surmise that she is most adequate in her choice of appearance." Spock replied coolly without looking at the female in question. This was not an answer that satisfied Jaepeth in the least, so he continued on.

"How charming," he replied "I must say Spock, the rigorous Starfleet training certainly does wonders to the female form, are all of your lady cadets as fit as our girl here." He once again eyed Nyota from head to toe lasciviously. Nyota continued to stare daggers at her boss, aware of what he was trying to do, while Spock internally warred with his natural impulses. "My, my, those legs Ny, they go on for miles." Both instigator, and the slighted noticed Spock's jaw flex. It was the only tell that Jaepeth needed. Staring the alien commander straight in the face, he asked casually, "Tell me Spock, what is it like to have those wrapped around you?"

It all happened in a second:

At once, something carnal snapped within Spock. He was transported to a time long before Surak when the individual Vulcan was both ruled and liberated to demonstratively articulate the violent emotion that surged forth without end. At once Nyota recognized the shift of emotion in her Vulcan's eyes. It was foreign and familiar. As though seeing into his very soul, she was still unable to prevent the physical reaction of his emotive impulses.

It was quite human, he realized as he was in the act of pulling back his arm. Any self respecting Vulcan would have resorted to a non lethal pinch. Scratch that: any self respecting Vulcan wouldn't have found himself in this position.

Never the less, Spock's white knuckled fist connected with the corner of Japheth's smug smirk in a glorious arc of perfectly sculpted muscle and cartilage. The later dropped to the floor with a sickening thud followed by the crowd arresting sound of a breaking glass tumbler.

At once, all eyes were upon them.

To be continued…. (Obviously)


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously**:

It was quite human, he realized as he was in the act of pulling back his arm. Any self respecting Vulcan would have resorted to a non lethal pinch. Scratch that: any self respecting Vulcan wouldn't have found himself in this position.

Never the less, Spock's white knuckled fist connected with the corner of Japheth's smug smirk in a glorious arc of perfectly sculpted muscle and cartilage. The later dropped to the floor with a sickening thud followed by the crowd arresting sound of a breaking glass tumbler.

At once, all eyes were upon them.

X-X-X

CHAPTER 13

"Oh good lord." Nyota breathed, as her hand flew to her forehead.

The silence in the ballroom was apprehending.

Jaepeth lay sprawled on the floor completely unconscious. The shatters of glass sprinkled around his head like glitter.

Captain Pike was at once at Spock's side with a mixture of unadulterated pride, and shock brimming from his bright gray eyes. He surveyed the situation pragmatically and instantly whispered, "Take Nyota and leave now. You know your objective."

Without even a nod of acquiescence, Spock turned on his heel, grabbed Nyota's wrist, and made for the top of the stairs. Still in shock, she followed lamely, looking behind her at the crowd of shocked and confused faces as they slowly crowded in around the unconscious form.

It wasn't until they were out side that Nyota looked up at the man tugging her along. His brow was down cast, and she could tell he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Spock?" She asked sternly, pulling her arm from his grasp in a poor attempt to gain his attention.

He looked back at her for only a moment as he continued on down the street. If she was hoping to have a heart to heart, he was having none of it, as he briskly continued on towards his goal. The fact that she failed to use his proper title did little to bristle his attention. A very small part of him realized at once that he relished her sudden lack of formality. He scowled further.

She stood for only a moment gapping at his back, before she followed after. The combination of entirely too high stilettos paired with his long stride made catching up to him an impossibility. He was half way across the street before she called out,

"Please… wait."

He stopped abruptly halfway across the cross walk. He refused to turn around, afraid of what emotions his face might reveal. Rather, he stood facing forward until she was a few yards behind him, and then continued forward with out her. He only made it two steps.

"Spock!" She yelled at his back. He stopped then, still facing forward. She surveyed him as she approached. His shoulders were tense and she saw that his hand was still shaking. Turning to face him, she demanded his gaze as she placed her hand delicately upon his forearm.

"Are you okay." She asked softly, her deep brown eyes searching his.

"No." he rasped, dropping his gaze to the dirty street, unable to face her bright seeking eyes.

In a moment of possessed boldness, Nyota reached her hand up to his face, sliding her smooth palm along his jaw. Receiving the reaction she was hoping to illicit, Spock's eyes snapped to hers. His piercing gaze caused heat to slide down her abdomen as her heart pounded in her chest.

In his eyes she saw a mixture of raw shame, and shock, mixed with an intensity she could not begin to fathom the meaning of.

"What was that?" she whispered, referring to his highly unorthodox laying out of her slimy boss.

"I don't know," he breathed, looking at her like a lost child. Her palm was warm against his face, and he found himself involuntarily leaning into her hand.

He was shocked at how natural her touch felt to him. Instead of awkward or inappropriate, her touch was comforting in the most debilitating way. In the back of his mind warnings were firing off against frazzled synapses, but he shut the roar of them out. Nothing seemed to exist beyond this moment, beyond her absolute attention, beyond her touch.

With a mind of its own, his hand reached towards her waist. It was greeted with the soft silk of her dress, but he could feel the heat of her skin just beneath. His long fingers wrapped around her rib cage, his thumb brushing upwards. Her sharp intake of breath, and the dilating of her pupils, caused the same response in him.

He was attracted to her.

There was no toeing around the issue any longer. She caused responses in him that where volatile and dangerous. He seemed to forget himself and his upbringing when around her. No amount of meditation would rid her from his mind. His resolve was weakening to the breaking point. His eyes darted down to her pink full lips. Never before had he been so overwhelmed with the desire to press his own lips to another person's.

Nyota noticed the change in his eyes. They became darker and hooded. She had seen other young men's gazes drop to her mouth. Each time she knew they were debating on whether or not to kiss her. She was both surprised and enthralled to see Spock's gaze shift the same. Her judgment grew hazy. The only thoughts at the forefront of her mind were loud and dominating in their demand to not let the moment pass.

Purposefully she took a step closer so that their bodies where nearly touching. He felt the heat coming off her in droves. His head became clouded as he felt his impulses taking over. His hand at her side was on fire as his eyes bored into hers.

He had a choice to make.

He could give into his impulses and sudden insatiable curiosity. Just bend forward to touch his lips to hers. Or, he could step away. The appropriate course of action would naturally be the latter… but he found his insistent impulses demanding the former. He felt his grip on restraint slipping, as he debated. The fact that he was even questioning kissing the cadet was ludicrous. How on earth did it get to this point he wondered, as he fell apart under her cinnamon gaze.

Suddenly they were jarred from the dream

Sucking in breath sharply, Nyota shook her head from side to side as if to clear it, and took a step back. Thus instantly ending the half-vulcan's precarious quandary. His hand dropped to his side, suddenly feeling cold and dejected.

"I…" Nyota started, but her words became clogged in her throat. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't apologize, because she wasn't sorry. And she didn't want to admit any sort of guilt. Nothing had happened after all. Yet… yet that wasn't true and she knew it. Nothing physical had happened, but certain lines had never the less been traipsed right over. Something was building between them. She was not foolish or flighty enough to wonder if she had imagined it. It was common to second guess a moment, and to over analyze the intentions or thoughts of another. But there was no room for that in this situation. The feelings between them had nearly been tangible, as if you could reach out stroke the tension. The small amount of air between their bodies had at once become opaque with the strong mixture of emotions rebounding between them.

She didn't need to lay in her bed later that night and wonder. It was plain. On some level he wanted her. There was a natural magnetism between them that could, and eventually, would not be denied.

They both stood silent as that thought sloshed around in their respective minds: It was only a matter of time. The confusion on the vast emotions that erupted from this thought was overwhelming. And though neither of them voiced it at that time… they both knew it to be the unequivocal truth.

"We should go." Spock replied curtly, as he turned on his heel and started once again down the street.

She breathed in deeply, attempting to compose herself, before following after. She was so wrapped up in the after glow of their shared moment and the jumble of thoughts, that it wasn't until a few blocks later that she realized where they were headed.

The shining tower that was Wyncorp loomed over the skyline a few blocks west.

Of course.

She would be fired the moment Jaepeth came to. If they had any hope of getting past security, it was now. They briskly walked the last few blocks in silence. Just outside the entrance Spock turned to her.

"Will you get us up?" It wasn't a question of her ability, but rather one of her consent. She nodded lamely. Glancing through the glass window, she breathed a sigh of relief that Brian was behind the counter. He had a crush on her. Should be simple enough.

She breathed in slowly, raised her chin, and plastered a brilliant smile on her face.

"Play along," she whispered, as the main entrance door slid open. The only sound in the massive lobby was the echo of her stilettos as they pounded the marble floor. Brian looked up from the monitors and a wide smile broke out on his face as Nyota and some robot approached. He couldn't help but eye her up and down. Spock glared at him.

"Brian," she greeted warmly.

"Ny, you look amazing, how was the gala?"

"Incredibly boring, and unfortunately not over. Mr. Wyndamere asked me to pick up some notes from his desk for Mr. Spock, can you buzz us up?"

"Sure, no problem." Brian smiled, "Just let me check with Mr. Asanti."

"Oh you better not bother him, last I saw him he was chatting up Becky from accounting. He'll be livid if you cock block him." Nyota laughed. Brian started laughing as well while Spock grimaced at both Nyota's vulgar expression and how easily lying came to her.

"Think Becky's after a promotion?" Brian raised his eyebrows.

"I really don't know." Nyota laughed easily leaning slightly over the counter towards Brian, giving him an excellent view of her cleavage. Spock noticed Brian's gaze shift. "Besides we really are in a huge hurry, we're expected back soon." Brian's eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

"Yeah no problem," he told her breasts, as he swiped his pass. The door to the left of the reception station slid open.

"Thanks Brian," Nyota smiled as she walked through it flanked by Spock. Once the door slid closed Spock asked through clenched teeth,

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." She replied candidly as she punched the button for the lift. The doors opened, and they both stepped inside. She leaned in close to Spock so she could reach the floor button, her perfume assailing him. He was instantly reminded of the so called incriminating footage from the last time he was alone in an elevator with her. So much had changed. What he wouldn't give for the opportunity to try even the most chaste of kisses.

They rode up in silence, each one deeply lost in thought. Finally Nyota broke the stillness. "Spock?"

"Yes?"

"When we're finished here, we should probably… discuss our…" Her voice trailed off. She was at a loss for what to call it.

"I agree." Spock said softly. She looked over to see he was gazing down at her, his eyes brimming with intensity, and her breath caught in her throat. Just then the bell chimed signaling they had reached their floor. She gave him a weak smile and stepped out of the lift.

At once two arms grabbed her and forced her into the wall. She let out a cry of surprise and pain. Spock had only a moment's thought before he two was jumped, and forced to the ground, his head hitting the tile hard.

Something struck the back of his head powerfully, and the last thing he heard before surrendering to blackness was Nyota scream his name.

(To be cont.)


End file.
